The super adventure
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: A DBZ, Sonic, Mario and Zelda crossover story. a lot of action.
1. Chapter 1

**Jitzzu's Supremacy **

By Kris Garrett

"Koopas report to the planning room at once." Bowser demanded pacing back and forth. While waiting for his followers he poured himself something to drink, swallowing it in one gulp. Looking over his shoulder he glanced at his master chair, padded down with rich cloth walking over and taking a seat atop it. In the following minutes several Koopas entered gathering around him.

"Have any of you come up with a plan to defeat Mario and Luigi? Better yet did any of you come up with a way to kill the plumbers?" Bowser asked positioning his left hand over the arm rest, "If not I've got my own idea but I'd like to hear from you all for a change."

Things remained fairly quiet with none of them having anything to say. Seeing that no one else was speaking up, one of them took a shot at it. "Maybe we could attack Mario and Luigi head on with everything including are bomb shells."

The suggestion resulted in Bowser leaning forward resting his face in the palm of his left hand. He knew asking for their advice would be a bad idea, but he did it anyway. Removing the hand from his face he made it clear they wouldn't do anything of the such. It was that type of strategy why he continued to fail each and every encounter with the super Mario brothers.

"Maybe I could plant some bombs in Princess Peach's castle. We could then leave and have a detonator to explode the whole thing, so what do you think huh?" Fly Guy asked.

Bowser found the second suggestion to be even more ridiculous than the first, this time laughing aloud! "Sounds like a good plan except for one thing…WHY WOULD I WANT TO HARM THE PRINCESS! It's the plumbers we need to RID OURSELVES OF!"

Paratroopa decided to jump into the conversation bringing to light that Luigi and Mario were unaware that he was working for Bowser, and that they could somehow use that to their advantage. So far that was the only thing said that he felt he could somehow incorporate into his plan. The Mario brothers were a tough bunch to figure out, and Bowser knew it would take his best effort to defeat them.

"You guy's should lead Mario and his clumsy brother to the garden land, I then will finish them both off no challenge." Petey Piranha suggested with an evil laugh.

"Your idea is no better than that of what Fly Guy." Bowser said becoming impatient.

"What did you just say; I only joined this dump because you are paying me handsomely. Maybe the reason you have failed so miserably to defeat the Mario brothers is because you continuously try and do everything your way!" Petey Piranha complained.

"I don't care if any of you are here to get paid; I just want the Mario Brothers dead." Bowser made clear.

**XXX**

Outside the castle that looked over the rest of the kingdom stood two individuals wearing blue overalls and similar brown sneakers and white gloves. One was taller than the other wearing a green under shirt and green hat with an L sewn in the middle of it. The other was the shorter of the two having a red under shirt and cap of the same color as the shirt with an M displayed over the top of it. They were known throughout the entire kingdom as the Super Mario brothers.

They did their share of helping out the kingdom on several instances when needed. Positioned off to the side of them were both Princess Peach and Daisy. Mario couldn't help but smile at how beautiful they were, especially that of Princess Peach, "How long will you and Daisy be gone for?" Mario asked having a sad look in his eyes.

"We'll be there for at least a month but that could change depending. Why… are you going to miss me?" Peach asked with a snicker.

"I guess you could say that." Mario said lowering his head.

Taking a few steps forward Peach wrapped her arms around him, embracing in a hug. Following that she and Daisy made their way down the steps waving at Mario and Luigi. As they stepped into the limousine parked below Peach blew a last second kiss to Mario. Both plumbers watched as the vehicle drove off and eventually out of sight.

"It sure is going to be boring without the two of them don't you think Mario?" Luigi asked.

"I agree, but the princess wants us to keep an eye on things while she's away. We can hang with Yoshi and his buddies if need be." Mario said with relief in his voice.

Lifting open his glove slightly, Luigi took a look down at his watch, "The time sure did pass by a lot sooner than I was expecting. I'll catch back up with you in a while ok." Mario nodded giving his younger brother a thumb up. Looking to a bench that Peach had recently installed on the front lawn Mario took a seat on the end closes to him. In the moments following his eyes closed as he reflected on a lot of things. Drifting away in his own thoughts he completely lost track of time not even noticing two individuals walk up in front of him.

"I think we should all go out for Ice scream it is a very hot night, so what do you say Mario?" Startled by the voice Mario jumped; but settled after seeing that it was just Yoshi and Boshi.

"What are you guys doing here? You scared me half to death by sneaking up on me like that."

"We just happened to be on our way to the new Ice cream store that just opened a few days ago," Yoshi explained rubbing at his stomach, "And we passed by here seeing you."

Putting a gloved finger to his chin Mario gave their offer some thought, "Alright guys lets go get some tasty cold Ice cream." Mario said.

Without another word the three made their way down the stairs in route to the newly opened ice cream store. Drifting behind Mario let the two of them lead the way having no idea where the place was located. Looking up into the sky, he hoped things would work out for Peach and that she would return safely whenever she decided to conclude her vacation. The stars shined brighter than usual, or at least he seemed that way to him.

Ahead of him Yoshi and Boshi started a conversation while he stayed close behind choosing not to jump in or add comments of his own. Through this period all of them seemed to lose track of time eventually arriving in front of the place. The building itself had a massive ice cream cone statue displayed over the top of it. Stepping ahead Boshi opened the door allowing for both Mario and Yoshi to enter. When passing him Mario scratched at the side of his cap wondering why Boshi wore shades at that time of night. Not thinking much of it, Mario shrugged his shoulders passing the dino.

"Hey look over there its Sonic the hedgehog." Yoshi said jumping up and down.

Raising an eye brow Mario looked over to where Yoshi pointed seeing that he was absolutely correct. The Olympic Games between his crew and Sonic's ended over two months ago. There should be no reason he'd still be in the mushroom kingdom. Re adjusting his hat Mario advanced toward Sonic with Yoshi and Boshi following. Without saying a word Mario walked around taking a seat across from the hedgehog, "What are you still doing in the mushroom kingdom? I thought you had left some time ago?" Before anything else another individual from his group appeared from a corner of the room. Mario and Yoshi realized that it was Knuckles the Echidna.

"Knuckles and I have been on a tour of this place and didn't plan to leave till another week. The people here have all been pretty nice and the food is to die for."

Making his way over to them Knuckles took a seat next to Sonic. Having a few words with them both Mario then moved away finding a place in line. Boshi and Yoshi didn't follow, and instead started a conversation with Sonic and Knuckles. Mario already knew what both dino's wanted so ordering for them would be easy.

**XXX**

An hour passed since their first meeting of the night and everyone had finished eating dinner. Deep within his train of thought a knock at the front entrance brought Bowser back to reality. Taking a stand from his seat he walked across the red carpeting beneath his feet having no idea who would be at the front step of his castle that time of night. Looking outside one of the windows as he made his way toward the door he realized it Kamek; one of his most trusted allies.

"What brings you to my castle at such late hours?" Bowser asked.

Without answering him Kamek walked passed King Koopa entering the castle. Closing the door behind them both Bowser shrugged his shoulders wondering what the little guy was up to.

"I have something that'll be of interest to you," From his left pocket Kamek pulled out something resembling a rubik cube but at the same time much different. He didn't know how to explain it, but Bowser could feel a strange energy reverberating from it, "I've been told you want to put an end to the Mario brothers, and this thing here is just the thing you need to accomplish that."

"What exactly is the function of that thing? Or what I should say is…how will it help me?"

"This item is very rare; so rare in fact there are only three of them in existence. According to myth they can summon the most powerful beings from any dimension," Crossing his arms with skepticism Bowser continued to listen to what Kamek had to say, "Though the one downside to all of this would be the un predictability."

"Un predictability," Bowser paused for a few seconds, "What do you mean by that?"

"There's no telling what might come out of the other side if we were to activate this thing," Holding it tightly within his grasp Kamek glanced down at the glowing object, "All I'm saying is you might want to think this over before making your decision." Kamek tossed the square object to Bowser, "I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately I've got somewhere to be."

Before making his way to the exit Kamek handed the directions over to Bowser that came with the cube, "If you do decide to use it…good luck."

Those were the last words from Kamek before he exited through the front entrance. He needed some time to think on the matter, deciding he'd make a decision after a goodnights rest.

**XXX**

Awaking to the sun coming through the window Bowser rose to his feet. He immediately called for a meeting in the main room having come to a conclusion on what to do. Everyone around had no idea of what was going on gathering in their usual places.

"Good to see you all managed to get here on time. I don't know if any of you are aware that kamek stopped by last night and left us a gift. I have thought things over and decided we'll be using it."

"What exactly is it?! I'm kind of confused here…could you tell us what you're referring to."

"I'm glad that you asked," Bowser raised the cube for everyone to see, "This thing will give us the option to summon powerful beings from entirely different worlds to this one. With the help of whoever we muster; bringing down the Mario brothers will become that much simpler."

The room went quiet for several seconds, "Do you really think that'd be a good idea King Koopa? What if whoever we brought here doesn't agree with our terms and tries to destroy us?" Paratroopa asked shivering in his shell.

Realizing Paratroopa made a good point, Bowser rubbed a finger under his chin, "That may be true but in order to have success you must be willing to take risks."

Having already looked over the directions, Bowser activated the cube. The cube sailed out of his grasp on its own; hovering in the mid section of the room. Petey piranha along with everyone else took a few steps back putting some distance between it. Bowser was unsure if he set things up 100% correctly, but was confident this would turn out ok.

**Worlds away**

Flying high above the city he kept his eyes out in front of him. It wasn't long before the words Capsule Corporation came into view. Running a hand through his spiky black hair he stopped hovering in place. Slowly hovering downward he thought hard about what he would say, knowing it had been over a year since he had seen or spoke with him. The one known as the earth's greatest hero and his father voyaged into the skies alongside Shenron never to be heard from again that same day.

He thought about that day a lot, but just like everyone else had more questions than answers. Ready to get going he took a deep breath making his way toward the front entrance which opened as he took his first step, "Ggo…Goten is that you?!" At first glance he presumed the woman to be Bulma, but as she got closer he realized it was her daughter.

"Yup that's right. Nice to see you as well Bura," Goten bit down on his tongue marveling her appearance, "You sure have grown to be a very beautiful young lady," She blushed at lost for words. The moment became awkward with neither speaking.

"Your brother wouldn't happen to be around would he?" He asked breaking the silence, "I'd really like to catch up with him on some things. It's been so long since either of us has spoken."

"Sorry but he's currently out of town on business. It had something to do with our family corporation. From what I was told he won't be back for another month or so," Unable to stop herself a smirk formed on the side of her face, "If you aren't doing anything later maybe we could hang out. I've actually got a planned pool party and there are still open spots."

Just as he was about to reply the cell phone attached to his belt vibrated. He opened the phone reading the text, "Looks like I've got to get going. It was nice seeing you again…tell Vegeta and Bulma I said hi."

He turned away from her taking to the skies. She watched Goten get further and further away until he was no longer in sight. In full speed he arrived to town, "Sorry I'm late, guess I lost track of time." He said ascending to the ground running a hand through his hair.

At the sound of his voice she turned running toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Now that you're here we can go shopping!" She locked her arm with one of his pulling him forward, "I know exactly where we should go first."

"Hey Paresu, would you rather get something to eat first?" Goten asked extending his arm around her back.

"I'm not very hungry yet, maybe in another hour." She replied resting her head over his left shoulder.

He was use to seeing Paresu in her yellow outfit, but today she wore a pair of blue jeans, pink blouse and purple sneakers. Goten wouldn't say a word of it but he was able to see through her blouse due to the material. Luckily she wore a bra underneath, especially since they were out in public. They traveled down a few blocks before coming to a stop and entering one of her favorite clothing stores. He followed Paresu around as she looked and selected outfits.

From the corner of his eye Goten noticed three guys checking her out, having their share of perverted comments. Goten tried his best to pay them no attention. Paresu pulled him away in the following moments, "I'm going to try some of these on, and I'd like for you to be my judge ok."

Playfully pinching at his chin she made her way into the dressing room blowing him a kiss as she shut the door. He found a place to sit waiting patiently. A few minutes passed as his phone began ringing. The caller ID read "Bura Briefs."

"How did she get my number?" Goten thought never recalling ever giving her that info.

As he reached down to answer the call his head pounded in pain as his vision went blurry. He lost grip of the phone having it fall to the ground. Without warning he lost consciousness vanishing in a flash of light.

"What do yah think Got…" Paresu stopped in mid sentence stunned Goten was nowhere to be found. She looked around but saw no sign of him. The ringing sound coming from the ground caught her attention. She took a few steps forward quickly confirming it was in fact Goten's phone. She reached down picking up and answering the call.

**XXX**

Everyone inside the castle including Bowser made sure to keep their distance from the ball of energy that began forming in the middle of the room. Some wondered if they were even safe. The ball of energy formed an 8'x8' square passage way! Bowser tightened his fists hoping things would turn out the way he wanted and wouldn't backfire.

In two strikes of light the portal closed with a cluster of smoke filling the area. When the smoke cleared two individuals were located in the middle section of the room. They slowly rose to their feet seemingly drained from Bowser's perspective. Both individuals had similar hair styles, "Identify yourselves?" Bowser demanded taking a step forward.

Both individuals gave each other a quick look and were silent for a few moments, "I'm Gohan and he's Goten. And before he or I answer any more questions, tell us who you are…and more importantly where are we? And why are we here?"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

The super adventure: chapter Two

By Kristoffer Michael Garrett

" Who the heck are you guy's and who sent you?" Sonic said with a half scared voice.

" My name is Gohan." Gohan said.

" My name is Goten and we were sent here by Bowser to kill Mario and his evil friends." Goten added.

" I'm not evil." Mario said with an inecent voice.

" So your Mario." Gohan said with a smart voice.

" Bowser told us that you and your brother Luigi have been killing people in the mushroom kingdom, he also said you speard no one." Goten said.

" It sounds like Bowser has really gone over the edge this time." Luigi said out loud.

" Ok have I ever met this Bowser guy before?" Sonic said with a confused voice.

" No Sonic you don't know this guy, he is like Mario's rival." Luigi said.

" Talk is cheap just shut up and fight." Gohan said quickly.

Knuckles jumped up and tried to punch Gohan, but Gohan with no effort kicked him onto the ground.

" No Knuckles!" Sonic said.

Sonic then ran fast toward Gohan and started throwing punches to his face.

Sonic stoppd after he got tired, he was breathing hard.

" Wow thos punches tickled, or should I say I couldn't even fill them.!" Gohan said with a little laugh.

" Darn I had no effect on him." Sonic said with a disbelief voice.

" I will give you all one chance to surrender yourselves to the police." Gohan said.

" Why should we I mean we haven't done anything wrong." Mario struggled to say.

" You could even ask the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, we are friends of her's." Luigi managed to say.

" Umm interesting, were is the Princess now?" Gohan asked putting two fingers on his chin.

" Princess Peach and Daisy are on a buissiness trip." Sonic said remmembering back what Mario had told him an hour ago.

" Goten I am starting to think that Bowser guy tricked us." Gohan said with a confused face.

" I know what you mean, I think so to." Goten said in agreement.

Goten walked over to Knuckles that was laying on the ground, and shot out a weird looking blast at him."

" What are you doing to him stop!" Sonic demanded.

Knuckles then stood to his feet, "wow my energy is back how did you do that?" Knuckles asked.

" I gave you some of my energy." Goten said with a small smile.

" So I guess that makes us the good guy's right?" Sonic asked with a little relief in his voice.

" You guy's are for now." Gohan added.

" So Mario are the two Princesses hot?" Goten asked with a smile on his face.

" Goten could you just stop talking about girls for a little bit." Gohan said.

Bowser appeared on the top of the castle roof along with shy guy and Koopa Troopa.

" So you Saiyans figured out the truth sooner than I thought you would." Bowser said out loud.

" Bowser you no good ugly bad excuse for a turtle." Goten said.

" I am the one who brought you and Gohan to this world, so you will do what I tell you to do." Bowser said in a very ordering voice.

" Sorry Bowser but we are on the side of good." Gohan replied.

Bowser and the others all jumped of of the castle roof, and landed in front of everyone.

" I will take care of them, eat this Bowser... Kamehameha." Goten yelled out.

Bowser Koopa Troopa and Shy guy after getting hit by the blast got knocked miles a way."

" Impressive, what is your name again?" Sonic asked.

" My name is Goten, and you are who?" Goten said.

" I am Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic answered.

" How the heck did you do that Goten?" Knuckles asked in a loud voice.

" I just used some of the energy that is stored up inside of me." Goten replied with a smile on his face.

" So which one of you is strongest Goten?" Luigi asked.

" Well my big brother is stronger then me." Goten answered.

" Err it shore is hot out here." Gohan said wiping a little sweat off of his head.

" Why don't you come inside I can make some cold drinks." Mario said with a little smile.

all six of them went into the castle. Mario went right for the kitchen to go get some cold fruit drinks for everyone.

Goten looked on the walls and saw some pictures of Princess peach.

" Wow she shore is fine, hey Luigi do you think Peach would go out with me?" Goten asked with a spark in his eyes.

" If Peach were going to go out with a guy, it would be Mario." Luigi answered.

" Man that sucks, I guess it's not that big of a loss." Goten said.

" Goten I'm guessing you and Gohan aren't human am I right." Sonic guessed.

" Yeh Me and my brother are Saiyans." Goten said.

" You seem to like girls a lot do you have any favorites?" Sonic asked.

" The best girl that I did like the most was a girl named Paresue, other girls that were fine where Marron and Bra, but I never went out with any of them exept Paresue." Goten said almost blushing. " Don't tell my brother, but Videl was in my top 10 of hot girls." Goten said with pink cheeks.

" Excuse me Goten what did you just say?" Gohan asked.

" Ooh it's nothing that important." Goten said.

" Who is Videl." Knuckles asked.

" Yeh Goten was she one of your old girl friends." Sonic asked.

" No, she was my brothers wife, don't tell Gohan what I said about her ok." Goten said.

" We wont!!!" Knuckles and Sonic said at the same time.

" Hey Gohan and Goten, how did Bowser bring you here?" Luigi asked.

" He brought us here by using this maschine of his." Gohan answered.

Mario walked into the room.

" Everyone come get your fruit drink." Mario said with a happy loud voice.

Everyone ran over to the table and picked up a drink. All the guy's drank it in less then two minuets.

" Hey that wasn't bad at all, that was really good." Knuckles said.

Back at Bowser's castle.

Bowser Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy knocked on the castle door. Bowser Jr. then opend the door.

" So did those Saiyans get rid of the Mario brothers?" Bowser Jr asked awaiting the answer.

" Those two figured out that we where the bad guy's, so they turned against us." Bowser replied.

" With Goten and Gohan on there side they are unstoppable." Bowser said.

" We can still beat them." Petey Piranha said.

" May I ask how we are going to do that?" Shy Guy asked.

" We can just use the maschine again and bring three more strong fighters that can over power the two." Petey Piranha suggested.

" Great Idea lets do it right now." Bowser said.

Bowser and all of his team mates went to the maschine.

" ParaTroopa set it so that the maschine will beam three Saiyans." Bowser said with a dark voice.

Paratroopa set it for that, and then he fired the beam, it split in three.

" Just a couple minuets and they will be here." Bowser said.

" I hope there nice like the last two." Koopa Troopa added.

Six minuets later the maschine door opend.

" The Maschine only found two Saiyans, there names are Trunks and Bardock." Petey Piranha said.

" It says Bardock is Goten and Gohans Grampa and the Father of Kakrot or Goku what ever you want to call him." Paratroopa announced.

Trunks and Bardock stepped out of the maschine.

" Ok were the heck am I, what is going on, and who are all of you?" Trunks asked in confusion.

" I was just in hell training and then I appeard at this place." Bardock said.

" I'm also young again, what is going on?" Trunks said.

" You both are Saiyans, so have you already met." Bowser asked.

" What do you think, ofcourse not I have never been to hell I am a good person." Trunks said with an angry voice.

" I feel like I'm alive again." Bardock said.

" That is because you are Bardock." Bowser added.

" Bardocks power level is Twenty six million and Trunks power level is fiftey million one hundred three." Petey Piranha said.

" These two together can't add up to the power level of the other two Saiyans." Bowser sad with a face of anger.

" You two must be hungry, come with me to the kitchen and I will make you lunch." Paratroopa said with a happy voice.

" I am really hungry but after I eat I want you guy's to explain to me what is going on ok?" Trunks said

" You got yourself a deal." Paratroopa said.

" You can explain everything to both of us, because I'm kind of lost about whats going on." Bardock said.

Paratroopa Bardock and Trunks walked into the kitchen, Bardock and Trunks sat at the table as Paratroopa started to make a spicey chicken soup.

Trunks looked at Bardock for a little bit.

" Hey Bardock you remind me of one of my greatest friends Goku." Trunks said.

" Who is Goku." Bardock asked.

" He was a Saiyan like both of us, his hair shape was the exact shape of your's." Trunks said.

" Who is your father?" Bardock asked.

" My father's name was Vegeta." Trunks said with pride.

" You mean to tell me your father was king Vegeta!" Bardock said with a little denial in his voice.

" No my father was prince Vegeta." Trunks said.

" Ooh I see, your father was the son of King Vegeta." Bardock said with a understanding voice.

" So do you have any sons or daughter's." Trunks asked.

" I did have two son's, there names were Radditz and Kakorot." Bardock said.

" Kakorot I know him, Kakorot is Goku!!!!" Trunks said with big eyes.

" We are going to have to summon one more fighter from the maschine." Bowser demanded.

" I will set it to zap the strongest fighter in hell." Petey Piranha said.

" How is Goku Kakorot?" Bardock asked with confused eyes.

" Well when he came to earth his grampa Gohan who took care of him named him Goku, When your Son Radditz came to earth, was when Goku had found out his true name and blood line." Trunks said.

" How do you know all this." Bardock asked with a serious voice.

" My mother Bulma told me the whole story, and believe it or not, but your son Kakorot was the one to defeat freiza." Trunks said.

" Frieza is dead." Bardock said.

" He has been dead for many decades." Trunks answered.

" Well it is nice to meet you Trunks." Bardock said with a smile.

" It's nice to meet you to Bardock." Trunks added.

The two then shook hands.

four Minuets later the Maschine door opend and out stepped some one with great power.

" This ones power level is Seventy nine million five thousand, wow he is even stronger then Gohan." Petey Piranha said.

" What is his name?" Bowser asked.

" His name is Android 17." Petey Piranha answered.

" How do you feel Android 17." Bowser asked.

" Just call me 17." Anroid 17 said.

" Ok 17 we need you to take out these guy's called the Mario brothers, and there working with these two strong Saiyans." Bowser said.

" Saiyans I know them, I will only help you if you tell me what is going on." Android 17 said.

" Are you hungry." Bowser asked.

" No thank you I'm fine." Juunanagou said.

" Your team mates that you will be working with, are in the kitchen." Koopa Troopa said.

Juunanagou walked into the Kitchen.

" Well if it isn't Goku and Trunks, wait a minuet your not Goku who are you?" Juunanagou said with a loud voice.

" What why did Bowser bring you here, your not even on the same side as me." Trunks said almost powering up.

" After we take down these Mario brothers your next Trunks." Juunanagou said with a smirk.

" You two are going to have to try and get along." Bowser said slamming his hand on the counter.

17 then walked out of the Kitchen.

" We will attack the Mario brothers in a couple of hours, they will probably be hanging somewhere in the mushroom kingdoom." Bowser said to everyone.

" The Mushroom kingdom, Iv'e never been on this planet before but I'm shore it won't be to hard to find that place, I will take down these Mario brothers myself." Juunanagou said with pride.

Android 17 then opend the front door and flew out into the sky.

" Were did 17 go?" Bowser asked.

" I think he just went outside to get some fresh air." Shy Guy said.

Back at the Mushroom kingdoom

" Hey Gohan I know you and Goten are very strong, but do you guy's know any type of fighting style." Mario asked.

" Me and Goten know diffrent types of fighting, you just haven't seen us in battle." Gohan said with a smile.

" Hey Gohan who was the first person to ever really train you?" Sonic asked in a interested voice.

" The first person I really trained with was Piccolo, he was a Namekian." Gohan answered.

" Hey Goten do you want to go to the market with me?" Knuckles asked nicely.

" Sure I'll go, but I don't have any money on me is the money on this planet diffrent from the money on my home planet earth?" Goten asked.

" Don't sweat it Goten I'll float you." Knuckles said with a smile.

" Hey Gohan I'll be back in a little bit, me and Knuckles are going to go get a few things." Goten said in a cheerful voice.

" Alright Goten but I'm going to stay here." Gohan replied.

Knuckles and Goten then left Luigi's mansion.

" I like Goten, hey Gohan your brother is a pretty cool guy." Sonic said.

" Yaa he is huh." Gohan added.

" I want to know more about you, do you love girls as much as your brother does?" Sonic asked with a smile.

" No Goten is the only girl hungry guy, he did not take after are mother or father." Gohan said with a small smile.

" Gohan and Sonic feel free to look around this whole mansion, and try not to get lost." Luigi said.

" We can look around later." Sonic said.

" Luigi this shore is a nice place you have here." Gohan told Luigi.

" When I first came here this place was filled with ghost, and the one behind it all was king Boo." Luigi said with a shiver.

" Sounds like a nightmare." Sonic added.

" Later we can go see what Yoshi Boshi and there friends are up to." Mario said.

Gohan:" Sounds like a really good idea."

" So Goten your brother was married, did you ever think about getting married?" Knuckles asked.

" Yes I was going to ask Paresue to marrie me." Goten replied.

" So what happend?" Knuckles asked looking interested.

" Well she found another guy that intrested her." Goten said.

" Well I guess that was to bad for you, I guess the better guy alway's wins." Knuckles said with a playful smile.

" Yeh I guess." Goten said scratching his head.

" You and Gohan must be the strongest guy's who have ever lived." Knuckles said.

" My father and Vegeta were the strongest who ever lived." Goten said.

" Interesting." Knuckles said to himself.

" I'll tell you about them later." Goten said.

Five minuets later Goten and Knuckles made it to the market.

" Wow there are a lot of good looking fruits here." Goten said licking his lips.

" Lets find the oranges, water melon, bananas and Apples." Knuckles told Goten.

" This is really cool how this is an outside market." Goten said.

" Hey over here." Toad yelled out.

" Hey do I know you?" Knuckles asked looking confused.

" Is your name Knuckles?" Toad asked.

" Maybe." Knuckles replied.

" I'm one of Mario's best friends, he told me about you he also said you were a red Echinda." Toad said.

" Ok, and what is your name?" Knuckles asked in a rude tone.

" My name is Toad, who is your friend?" Toad asked.

" His name is Goten." Knuckles replied.

" Hey Toad, you shore are a little guy." Goten said.

" Yes I can feel a huge energy signal, it has to be Goten or Gohan." Android 17 thought to himself.

Juunanagou then speeded up his flying.

" So Toad what are you buying here?" Goten asked in a light bright voice.

" I just came to pick up some steak beef and Pork." Toad said.

" Sounds tasty." Goten said.

Goten and Knuckles gathered up all the fruits they wanted within 8 minuets."

" I think that is everything we can go find the others now." Knuckles said holding the bags.

as the two started to leave a Ki blast came flying down towards them, Goten knocked it out of the way before it could hit them.

" What the heck, who is that in the sky." Knuckles said as he looked up above.

" I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Goten said.

Goten dropped the bag of fruits and flew into the air.

" What who the heck are you." Goten asked.

" Don't tell me you have already forgotten who I am Goten." Android 17 said with a smile.

" Hey now I remember you, your Android 17!" Goten said with a face of understanding.

" So you do remember me, and you probably know why I am here." Juunanagou said.

" That's simple, you are here to destroy." Goten said.

" I see you have done your home work." Juunanagou said.

Goten looked down at Knuckles.

" Get out of here this could get messy and I don't want you to get hurt." Goten yelled.

" No way I never run from a fight." Knuckles yelled back.

" Do as I say this guy might even be stronger then me." Goten said with a nervous voice.

" That doesn't sound very good, Goten you will probably need my help." Knuckles yelled up into the sky.

" Get out of here Knuckles you will only get in my way." Goten yelled back.

" Are you done talking to your little friend, because I'm ready to begin." Android 17 said to Goten.

" Let's take this somewhere else were people won't get hurt." Goten said.

" I prefer to put on a little show." Juunanagou added.

" What... What do you mean?" Goten asked.

17 then charged over to Goten fast and kicked him in the stomatch, he then threw a punch to Goten"s face sending him out of the sky back onto the ground."

" Oh no he already got beat." Knuckles said feeling a little scared.

Goten got back on his feet flew into the sky and started throwing fast kicks and punches at Android 17.

" I guess I spoke to soon." Knuckles said with a smile.

17 started fighting back against Goten.

after 3 minuets 17 knocked Goten out of the sky again."

" Wow whoever that guy is, he is good." Knuckles said.

everyone at the market was watching the fight.

" Well I guess I don't have any other choice it's time to give it my all, at least he is not fused with that other 17." Goten said to himself.

Goten smiled and started to power up.

" What is he doing?" Knuckles said, while confused.

Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan.

" What his muscles got bigger and his hair turned golden blond." A man watching the fight said.

" Wow Goten looks fantastic, maybe he can take out that 17 guy now." Knuckles said with relief in his voice.

Everyone at the market had there eyies on the battle.

Goten then flew into the air.

" Lets finish this 17." Goten said with his father's smile.

Android 17 smiled.

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

The Super adventure chapter 3

written by Kristoffer Michael Garrett

" This fight will be much better, I promise you that." Goten said powering up.

" Just because you are a Super Saiyan you think you can beat me, well your wrong." 17 said.

" I guess I'll give you the first move." Goten said.

Goten flew toward 17 punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

" Nice one, but you will not get so lucky again." Juunanagou said.

17 got on his feet flew up to Goten and they continued fighting each other.

Goten and 17 punched each other in the face at the same time. The two started kicking and punching each other, as fast and hard as they could. 17 then slammed his elbow into Goten's stomach, Goten's mouth opend as blood came out, 17 then knocked Goten down toward the ground.

Before Goten could hit the ground he landed on his feet, he then wiped the blood from his mouth.

Goten flew back into the sky and punched Juunanagou 12 times in the chest, he then kicked him to the ground.

" Now is my chance to do this while he is laying on the ground." Goten thought to himself.

" Goten is doing great out there." Knuckles said feeling very happy.

" Good bye 17, Kamehameha!" Goten said, putting out much energy.

The blast went down to the ground and hit Juunanagou direct.

" well at least that is over." Goten said.

" Wow Goten beat that guy with no problem really." Knuckles said out loud.

The smoke then cleared.

" What there is no way he could have survived that powerful blast." Knuckles said in a disepointed voice.

" I should have known it wouldn't be that easie." Goten said not surprised.

Android 17 looked at everyone that was watching the battle.

" After I am done with Goten, your sorry lives will be next." Juunanagou said to the market people.

A man started running, but 17 shot him with a ki blast and he was gone in a second.

" Anyone tries to run, ends up like him understand." Android 17 said with a mean voice.

" Hey Juunanagou the fight is up here, leave these people out of it." Goten yelled out to 17.

" I see playing the hero part of your father." Android 17 said with a laugh.

17 flew back into the sky and started fighting with Goten again.

Goten slammed a fast kick onto Juunanagou left rib, 17 yelled in pain as blood came flying out of his mouth.

" Yes Goten is doing it, for a second I thought I may have had to step in." Knuckles said to himself.

" Had enough yet?" Goten asked with a small short laugh.

17 smiled.

" Super ultra spirit ball attack!" Juunanagou said out loud.

Juunanagou started powering up the blast, he then aimed it down on the people at the market."

" Goten you can get in the way of this blast but it will finish you off, but if you dont get in the way the people down there will have to pay the price, your choice." Android 17 said giggling.

17 shot the powerful blast down toward the people, Goten flew infront of the blast he prevented it from hurting anyone, but it took him down to the ground."

" Goten Nooo." Knuckles yelled out, slamming his fist on the ground.

After the smoke cleared Knuckles ran over to Goten who was laying on the ground."

" What happend to him his hair went back to black and he's not as muscular." Knuckles said frightend.

" who wants to be next?" Juunanagou asked looking down on the people.

" Goten are you alive talk to me, say something." Knuckles said as he was touching Goten.

Goten looked up at Knuckles.

" Hey Knuckles, right now it would be wise for you to run away." Goten said softly, because he was out of energy.

" Can you move Goten?" Knuckles asked.

" No I can not, that blast really took it out of me it would be best if you went to go find my brother." Goten said to Knuckles.

" I can't just leave you like this." Knuckles said to Goten.

17 shot ten blast and killed ten people, he then flew down to the ground behind Knuckles.

" So your still alive Goten, and who is this your little pet." Juunanagou said with a laugh.

" The name is Knuckles, and I am no ones pet." Knuckles said in a inraged voice.

Knuckles jumped up and tried to punch 17 but he just knocked him out of the way with his arm, Knuckles fell on the ground.

" Say hello to your dead family members for me would you Goten, Spirit ball." Juunanagou said.

Befor 17 could shoot the blast an arrow came fast and almost hit him in the head.

Juunanagou stoped the blast and looked in the direction of were the arrow came from.

" What a boy dressed in green, I can't beleive he almost hit me, what is your name?" Android 17 asked.

" My name is Link or you can call me young link." Young Link said.

" Kid you have some nerv to think you can attack me from behind, let me guess are you a friend of Goten to?" Juunanagou said with a froun.

" No I do not even know him, the only reason I am helping him is because he seems to be the only one who has a chance of stopping you, you have already killed like eleven people." Young Link said pulling out his Koriki sword and shield.

Knuckles then got back on his feet, and ran over next to Young Link.

" So it is two against one." Android 17 said with a laugh.

the remaining people watching the fight, ran away.

" I'll just let them go, I think I will have enough fun with you two, after I'm done your next Goten." Juunanagou said while smiling.

" I will regain my power some how and then I will finish you." Goten said, while trying to push himself up.

" Big talk for someone who can't even stand up." Android 17 said.

" So your name is Young Link, well my name is Knuckles." Knuckles introduced himself.

" Nice to meet you Knuckles, so do you have any ideas how to beat this guy?" Young Link asked.

" I think Goten was are only chance." Knuckles said in a nervous voice.

" You know I am kind of agreeing with you, I saw the whole fight Goten did great until 17 shot off that huge energy ball." Young Link added.

" Enough talking lets fight now." Juunanagou said loudly.

Young Link and Knuckles charged at Android 17 and started trying to punch and kick him, but the two were to slow.

17 kicked them both in the stomach, leaving them out of breath the two fell to the ground in pain. " I guess that makes me the winner." 17 said.

17 then kicked Young Link and Knuckles into the air, they both landed next to Goten.

Juunanagou started loading up another blast.

" It's been fun playing around, but your times on this planet are over look on the bright side at least you three will die together in the same grave." Android 17 said with a laugh.

17 felt another huge power level coming his way.

" You three are lucky today." Android 17 said stopping the blast.

17 then flew off back to Bowser's castle.

Goten:" Knuckles can you get up?"

Knuckles:" No I can't, that guy is tough."

Goten:" Young Link can you get up?"

Young Link:" Sorry I can't, I think that guy broke some of my bones."

Goten looked up in the sky.

Goten:" Hey It's my brother."

Gohan came down flying out of the sky.

Gohan:" There you are Goten, who did this to you guy's?"

Goten:" It was Android 17."

Gohan:" You can tell me about it when we get back to the castle or Luigi's mansion."

Gohan gave Goten Young Link and Knuckles some of his energy."

Gohan:" So what is your name little guy?"

Young Link:" I am Young Link."

Gohan:" Mario and Luigi have invited us to a special dinner which will take place in a hour, so I guess we could bring one extra person."

Young Link got on Goten's back and Knuckles got on Gohans, and they flew back to Luigi's mansion.

9 minuets later they arrived.

Luigi:" Finally you guy's are back what happened?"

Goten:" I'll explain it over dinner."

Luigi:" Wow Goten your clothes are all torn up."

Goten:" Lets just say there was a big fight and I happened to have been in it."

Mario:" So you guy's are finally back, I was beginning to worry."

Luigi:" Well one of you should get in the shower and get cleaned up."

Goten:" I'll go take mine first."

Goten went inside.

Mario:" So who are you?"

Young Link:" I'm Young Link hero of time, I come from Hyrule."

Mario:" I've heared of you, your just a legend well I guess the legends about you are true."

Luigi:" So your coming to the dinner to, well you can't go in green do you have any black clothes."

Young Link:" I didn't bring any extras."

Sonic came from the back yard of Luigi's Mansion.

Sonic:" Don't sweat it kid I'm the fastest hedgehog alive I could go get you some black clothes."

Young Link:" Can you run to Hyrule and pick up my black tunic, it is exactly like this one but it is in black."

Sonic:" Ok that will be no problem, is your house in Hyrule."

Young Link:" Go to the lost woods my friend Saria should be there, she will show you were my tree house is."

Sonic:" Ok got it."

Sonic ran off really fast.

Young Link:" He wasn't kidding about he was fast, he's like the fastest animal Iv'e ever seen, he is already out of site."

Mario:" Why don't you go inside Young Link, you will have to take a shower after Goten."

Young Link:" OK."

He then walked inside.

Gohan:" The moon is lovely tonight isn't it Mario and Luigi?"

Luigi:" Yes it is pretty."

Mario:" What time is it Luigi?"

Luigi:" It is almost eight o clock."

Mario:" Gohan I think we have two tuckcetoes that can fit you and Goten."

The three then went into the mansion.

ten minuets later Sonic returned with Young Link's clothes, he stepped into the mansion.

Sonic:" I'm back you guy's."

Mario:" Just set Young Link's clothes by the bathroom door he will get it when he gets out of the shower."

Sonic:" Were are Knuckles Goten Gohan and Luigi."

Mario:" The three of them are getting dressed."

Sonic put Young Links clothes by the door.

Mario:" Hey Sonic here is a black shirt and some black panths you can wear."

Sonic:" Thanks Mario."

Bowser's castle

Bowser:" You two will start training to take down the other two saiyans."

Trunks:" Bowser you still haven't told us the other Saiyans names yet."

Bowser:" There names are not important right now."

Bardock:" I'm just ready to start the training now, I want to see how good you are Trunks."

Trunks:" Yaa I guess we should train first."

Bowser Jr:" Bardock your still going to help me bake cookies after you are done training right?"

Bardock:" Of course I will, we can start soon as I am done."

Koopa Troopa:" Bowser Android 17 is back."

Bowser:" Tell him to come see me."

Koopa Troopa walked over to 17."

Koopa Troopa:" Juunanagou Bowser would like to have a word with you."

17 then walked up to Bowser.

Bowser:" Were where you."

Android 17:" I was just out getting some air."

Bowser:" Ok that is fine, would you like to train with the other two?"

Juunanagou:" I think I will sit this one out, but I would like to watch."

Bowser:" Petey Pirahana show Trunks Bardock and 17 the training room."

Petey Pirahana walked the three to the training room.

Trunks:" Wow this room is huge!"

Petey Pirahana:" You can work with anything that is provided in this room."

Bardock:" Ok this should be fun."

Petey Pirahana:" I will leave you guy's to your training now."

Petey then left the room.

Trunks:" Ok Bardock are you ready to begin, we will start by fighting each other in combat to test each others skills."

Bardock:" Alright lets do this."

The two Saiyans flew into the air.

Android 17:" I wonder who will win this I'm guessing Trunks, unless this other saiyan has some hidden power."

Koopa Troopa was also in the training room punching on the punching bag.

Juunanagou:" Hey that Troopa Koopa guy isn't to bad, his punches are fast but lack of power."

Bardock:" Ok lets go."

Bardock went flying fast toward Trunks and started throwing punches at him, but he kept missing because of Trunks speed.

The entrance door to the training room opend again, and Paratroopa came in and walked over to the weights.

Bardock started trying to kick and punch Trunks at the same time, he could not even touch him.

Bardock:" Stay still you punk."

Trunks:" I'm sorry I can't do that."

Bowser had a secret camera in the training room watching everyone.

Bowser:" Wow Bardock can't even touch Trunks, amazing and Trunks isn't even the strongest!" Bowser:" I can't wait to see 17 in action!"

Juunanagou then got out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the weights and joined Paratroopa.

Trunks finally punched Bardock in the face, Bardock then fell to the ground hard.

Bardock:" Damn that Trunks guy is good."

Bardock got back on his feet flew into the air and continued trying to hit Trunks.

Trunks:" You shore can take a punch well I'll give you that."

Bardock:" Thats it... your mine."

Before Bardock could try and start attacking Trunks again, punched Bardock in the stomach 10 time he then punched him in the face, Bardock fell to the ground again.

Trunks:" Now to do this while he is laying on the ground... Buster Canon."

Trunks shot the blast directly at Bardock and it hit him.

Trunks:" Had enough yet?"

Bardock began to move, he then stood up.

Trunks:" You can still move after that, I must say you have the same kind of body like Goku that can take brutal attacks."

Koopa Troopa was punching the bag really fast and hard as he could at this point.

Koopa Troopa:" I will break Bowser's record."

17 was lifting five hundred tone, while Paratroopa was lifting 800 pounds."

Bowser:" They are all doing wonderful, that Goten and Gohan will not have a chance against me and my team."

Shy Guy looked on the screen of the trainig room.

Shy Guy:" Wow the new guy's are good."

Bowser:" They will take care of are little plumber problem, Mario and Luigi are good as dead."

Bardock shot a couple Ki blast at Trunks.

Trunks:" You think those cheap blast will hurt me, your going to have to try harder."

Bardock loaded up a blast and shot it toward Trunks, Trunks just knocked it back and the blast hit Bardock.

Trunks:" All to easy."

Bardock went flying down to the ground.

Bowser:" With a little more training they will be ready."

To be continue.


	4. A Tournament?

**The Super Adventure Chapter 4**

A tournament?

" Wow Trunks who trained you, your fighting style, speed and strength are incredible?" Bardock asks amazed.

The Saiyan born to Bulma and Vegeta replies by telling him a little bit about his past, including that of his father who brought him up to be. It is true, his intelligence came from his mother while he received his physical abilities from his father. Trunks kicks Bardock to the ground again. Bardock just lays there, astonished at the past of the younger Saiyan. There is no way of telling if he's telling the full truth, but from his perspective it sounds legitimate.

" That's it Trunks I've had enough for awhile." " Ok we'll take a break."

Koopa Troopa stops punching at the lash out boxing sack. Paratroopa along with Android 17 continue lifting weights. Sitting within the back room is an impressed King Koopa. So far from what he's seen this group of guys will be more than enough to take out the Mario brothers.

Twenty minuets later, Mario along with the remainder of the group head out to a restaurant to get something to eat. The group sits within the waiting area just chatting about the recent events which have taken place as of late. Loosing track of time a waitress approaches them all.

" Where would all of you like a seat at?"

" We'll take a seat next to the ocean thank you." Young Link replies all follow her down the steps and out onto the deck where they're eventually seated. Hopefully the food is just as good as the view, the sun sets just over the mountains in the distance. It's beauty shows reflecting throughout much of the sea.

" Hey Gohan can you pass the menu." Sonic asks.

The first son of Goku does just that sliding it across the table. Sniffing the air Gohan smiles at what is being cooked within the near kitchen.

"Hey Goten I'm curious; how are you that strong I have never seen a human with that kind of power you possess?" Young Link asks.

" I'm half Saiyan and my father Goku was the greatest fighter to ever live. Well that is as far as Saiyans go." Goten replies.

" Young Link tell us more about yourself?" Knuckles asks." Well I have a small crush on Saria but princess Zelda is cute too."

" Who is princess Zelda?" Gohan asks interested." I'll explain more about her later." Young Link tells.

Mario suggest that everyone start off with a dish of hot and sour soup; everyone agrees to the suggestion. The Hylian pulls out a large amount of rupees volunteering to pay for the full meal; Luigi and Mario argue with him for a bit but he gets the last word.

" After everyone decides what they want just tell me and I'll inform the waitress when she comes back around."

" I know what I want, I'll take a number nine." Sonic says.

Goten looks over the second page of the menu finding something appealing. He decides to order a number 42 with the meat baked well done. It isn't much longer before she returns and it is at this time that she takes the group's order; afterward returning into the kitchen.

" Tell us more how you turned Golden and your eyes changed blue?" Knuckles asks.

" That form of me was called Super Saiyan. Currently right now I'm in my current state, I try not and transform unless it is a dire situation."

" I bet it's not more powerful than a super hedgehog!" Sonic says while smiling. " I don't think so Sonic, you haven't seen him when he is fully powered up." Knuckles at the table takes a moment looking at the stunning ocean with hush.

"Bro how did you know where to find me Knuckles and Young Link earlier?" Goten asks.

" Well... I felt you power up to Super Saiyan, so I than knew you were about to get into a big fight."

" Good thing you came when you did, because that Android 17 guy was about to finish us off." Young Link says. " No problem really it was nothing."

" Ooh yeah there is going to be a tournament that is going to be held down town in the mushroom kingdom. I heard there will be some good competition." Mario tells." Are you serious Mario, a tournament." Goten asks eager. " Yes I am positive."" You can count me in, I haven't been to a tournament in a long time."

" Even though I probably won't have a very good chance of winning considering Gohan and Goten will be in it, I could still enter to sharpen my skills against a couple opponents." Young Link says.

Agreeing to join as well is Sonic, Knuckles, Mario and Luigi. Sixteen minutes later their food arrives."

" Finally I get to eat." Mario says licking his lips.

**Back at Bowser's castle**

Looking over the maintenance of the machine which had brought the DBZ warriors to this world it is found that there had been a small error in it's calculations. It is in fact that Bardock stands at a power level of Twelve thousand, with Trunks at four million and 17 at forty five million. This must also mean that the levels of Gohan and Goten were wrong! Oh well it isn't a huge problem.

" Juunangou, Paratroopa, Petey Piranha, shy Guy, Bardock, fly guy Koopa troopa and Trunks, all of you should go to sleep now, you need your rest we will attack Mario and his allies tomorrow." Bowser informs.

Bardock walks up the long stairs along with everyone else.

" So Koopa troopa where am I going to sleep." Bardock asks.

" You can pick any room you like that is not already taken." The turtle replies.

" I guess we should look around for a while since this castle is so big." Trunks finishing eating the group of heroes make their way to that of Luigi's mansion.

" That food sure was good, I am so full." Sonic tells.

Young Link went into Luigi's mansion to change back into his Koriki clothes.

" That food was really tasty, we have got to eat there again some time soon." Mario Luigi and Goten agree with him, just as everyone else; it has been a good night so far, hopefully it'll stay that way.

" I think it's time we all get some rest, it is really late we can all meet here tomorrow." Knuckles suggests.

" That is a good idea." Luigi says grabs Mario and Goten grabs Young Link, it is Mario who tells them which direction it is to his house."

Within 13 minutes they arrive at Mario's house. Mario digs into his pocket pulling out the key to his house, opening the door to see Boshi standing in the entrance way.

" Boshi what are you doing in my house!" Mario asks.

" I've been waiting for you, I need to talk to you about something." The Blue Dino tells. " Well I brought a couple new friends by that are going to stay the night." He three of them introduce themselves, just as he does. All of them enter into Mario's living room.

" So Boshi what did you want to tell me about?" Mario asks.

" Yoshi and all of are friends are going to have a BBQ tomorrow, do you want to come?"

" That depends, maybe if I'm not to busy."" Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

The Dino exits the front door afterward. The youthful Hylian decides to crash on a nearby couch" I will be up stairs asleep, wake me up if you guy's need anything" The plumber informs.

He does just that yawning while making his way up the stairs slowly. The Saiyans locate a group of blankets within a nearby closet pulling them out and laying them across the carpet in their separate areas.

**Back at Hyrule**

The ground begins shaking with a hand popping from under the ground. He then busts out from underneath the turf.

" Yes if I am not mistaken this is the dimension link is in, I can finally have my revenge this time he will not defeat me I'm Ganondorf and no one defeats me. Link will not have a chance this time, since I have all the power of the master sword stored up inside of me; revenge is so lovely. First I must find where he is hiding and then I will destroy him, I must find Zelda but I will deal with her once I'm done with that punk."

Ganon calls for his dark black pony, when it arrives to him he rides throughout Hyrule field.

" once Link is gone I can turn this place into a gloomy humanity but I will not stop there, I will make this whole planet hell... I don't care if Link is not in Hyrule, I will get him where ever I go."

**Bowser's castle**

" Everyone is asleep dad." Bowser Jr. Tells.

" That is great they will need their rest for tomorrow's fight, wait until those other Saiyans see what I have on my side I bet they will run away like little sissy's."

It isn't much longer before the two of them turn in as well; if anything it would seem tomorrow will bring a lot of action!

**To Be Continue**


	5. Attack Ready

The Super Adventure

CHP 5: Attack ready

After a long night of sleep the sun rises bringing that of daylight. Young Link's eyes open looking at the clock to see what time it is while yawning, the clock show's 16 minuets after 9:00 Am. The Hylian wonders what will be instored for them throughout the day; that is really part of the adventure having no clue what is up ahead. 

" Hey Gohan and Goten wake up." YLink whispers. 

Goten is the first to wake hearing the voice of Link. Stretching out a bit he takes a look out the closes window glimpsing at the rising sun rubbing at his eyes a little. Sitting up he yawns looking over at his brother and then to Link.

" What's for breakfast." Goten asks with a grin.

There is no instant reply everyone just silent. Hearing movement from Gohan he looks over at his older brother observing him as he opens his eyes.

" I slept great last night." Gohan informs still laying, placing his hands behind his head. 

All three of them are quite just relaxing enjoying the moment. For both Goten and Gohan this has to be probably the weirdest thing which has ever happened to them throughout their entire lives of living. How was a machine created by that Bowser guy able to bring them back from the dead; not to mention in somewhat youth form. Looking at himself Goten guesses he couldn't be more than 22, with his brother a little over eleven years older than himself. The youngest son of Goku comes back to reality hearing someone coming down the stairs.

" I see you guy's are finally up, what do you say I make some eggs sausages and Pan cakes?" Mario asks. 

" That is a very great idea, I sure am hungry." Goten says, removing the covers from his body. 

" Ok I will start now." Mario informs 

Walking into the kitchen Mario turns on the stove getting the materials he needs to cook with. It doesn't bother him at all with the somewhat random appearence by these unknown powerful beings, but what does sit in the back of his mind is what is it Bowser is up to. As far as right now, none of them have a clue what King Koopa's plan is. Yes of course he wants to conqure the mushroom kingdom, but with the amount of powerful fighters he's been bringing in, one must imagine there must be more to this than any of them could imagine.

" Hey Goten or Gohan, do either one of you want totrain with me, in Mario's big back yard." Young Link asks. 

Gohan informs the Hylian he might do so later, including he's still a bit tired and it would be best if he regained his energy first. 

" I guess I can to burn off a little time. You've got yourself a match." Goten tells. 

Fully removing the covers from his person, Goten stands walking over picking his pants up pulling them over his boxer briefs. After doing so he gets into the rest of his clothing which he'd removed last night. Getting up as well Gohan also gets dressed. Walking side by side Goten and Young Link head out of the back door that leads to the yard, while Gohan walks into the kitchen. 

" Hey Mario you don't mind if we are in your back yard do you?" Gohan asks 

" I'm perfectly fine with that, I'll call you guy's in when breakfast is ready." The plumber replies.

" Ok thanks." 

Exiting out of the kitchen area Gohan makes his way to the back yard joining the others. Coming to a stop he just watches as Young Link faces off against Goten. He truly does wonder what they'll be facing at this tournament, it should be very interesting.

" Go easy on me, after all I'm not near the strength of you." Young Link tells. 

Gohan sits down with on the bench to giving his full attention. Young Link pulls out his sword and shield, spinning the sword a bit with a smirk on his face. 

" This kid says he's a legend, if that is true he will atleast do half descent against Goten." 

Young Link sprints forward and when he reaches him he jumps up trying to cut Goten in the face, but the Saiyan moves out of the way quickly. Young Link startes swinging his sword at Goten trying to connect with his flesh. jumping up he throws a side kick toward Goten's head, but has it blocked; him being knocked to the ground. Young Link front flipps from laying on the ground landing on his feet. Picking up where he left off he swings the blade at his sparring buddy. 

" Why can't I hit you?" YLink complains.

Goten kicks Young Link in the stomach, the Hylian falling to the ground out of breath. 

" Do you want to take a break little man?" Goten asks. 

Young Link gets back on his feet.

He jumps into the air doing a back flip leaving some distance between him and Goten. 

" After breakfast let's go meet up with Luigi, Sonic and Knuckles." Gohan informs. 

" Yaa we will do that." YLink replies. 

" So Young Link, how do those bomb's of yours work?" Goten asks. 

Young Link:" I throw them and whatever object or person it hits, it explodes." 

" Come in guy's it's time to eat." Mario calls out. 

Back at Luigi's mansion 

" Hey Sonic do you know where Knuckles went?" Luigi asks. 

" Knuckles is in the room were the punching bag is, he is lifting weights." Sonic tells 

" Go get him we're going to go meet up with Mario." Luigi informs. 

With his magnificent speed, Sonic reaches the Echidna in no time. 

" Hey Knux we're going to go meet up with Mario and the others" 

Knuckles dropps the weights, stretching out his arms just looking around. This is probably his favorite room he visited within this entire mansion. 

" Alright, I just need to get in shape for the tournament that is coming up if I want any good chance of becoming the champion." Knuckles replies. 

" Yaa I know what you mean I need to start training myself." 

Knuckles and Sonic walk to the front door of the mansion where Luigi awaits the two of them. Luigi opens the front door and all three of them walk out. 

" So how did you guy's sleep last night?" Luigi asks. 

" I slept pretty good." The hedgehog informs. 

" It was a comfortable sleep." Knuckles says. 

" Well that's good to know." 

Getting them both to follow him out of the mansion Luigi leads them to the home of Mario. While on their way the two enjoy the different sights within that of the Mushroom kingdom. Eventually they arrive at the home to his older brother, Luigi being the one who knocks at the door.

" Hey guy's we just got done eating breakfast, hey Goten, Gohan and Young Link... let's go." Mario tells. 

Everyone inside of Mario's home, including himself exit out. 

" Can I see hands for who wants to train for the tournament coming up." Knuckles suggests. 

" Yes we should do that to get warmed up for the day." Mario agrees. 

Back at Bowser's castle. 

" Everyone to the meeting room now." Bowser says aloud. 

All of Bowser's teammates came. 

" What is it you want you over sized turtle." Android 17 says. 

" 17, Bardock and Trunks get ready, because in an hour I'm going to send you all off to destroy the Mario brothers." Bowser replies. 

" I can't wait, this will be a lot of fun." Bardock says. 

" Do you have any idea how strong these saiyan's are?" Trunks asks. 

" I can tell you that they will not be strong enough to take down you three." 

" Well that's good at least it won't take long for us to finish them off." Trunks says. 

Thinking to himself 17 can see this entire thing turning into a disaster; especially after Trunks realizes just who the Saiyans are! Both Goten and Gohan were close friends of his, it's a possibility Trunks will turn on Bowser and join the side of Goten and Gohan. For now it's best he not say anything, and just see how everything plays out. 

" Maybe it would be better if you little turtles guy's just stay here, you don't know how strong saiyans are so you guy's might get killed" Bardock says. 

" I don't care what you say, I'm going." Koopa Troopa says with crossed arms. 

" Me to, I would never back away from a fight." Paratroopa agreeing. 

" Ok you guy's can come just be careful." Trunks says. 

" I will stay here and wait for you guy's to return." Bowser adds. 

A door that leads to the kitchen opened, it was Bowser Jr. 

" I'm coming with you guy's, my skills of fighting are pretty good and so is my speed." Bowser Jr. says. 

" Yes you can help them kill Mario!" Bowser replies.

To Be Continue 


	6. Team Bowser vs Mario

**The Super Adventure **

**Chapter 6: Team Bowser vs Mario**

The group of Mario and the others battle against one another for a long period of time to try and sharpen one another's skills, as well as to get into even better shape than they may already be in. For the most part, Sonic spars against Knuckles while everyone else seems to be out doing their own chosen form of exercise. 

"Alright everyone, I'd say we can call it quits for now. Perhaps we can continue on later after some rest." Mario informs.

Everyone within the group agrees stopping what they're doing. It is unknown what type of opponents they will be facing at this tournament, but there is no doubt a bundle of confidence throughout their group, all believe it will come to one of them. But in life nothing is ever certain, which is why just like anyone else they'll have to work hard to reach the goal of where they want to get. But they must remember only one of them will become champion. They may be buddies right now, but when it comes time to step in the ring things will change. 

**Back at Bowser's castle**

" Alright everyone it is time, we will strike on Mario and his little punk friends now." Bowser says while cracking his knuckles.

Koopa Troopa steps forward asking Bowser how is it that they're even going to locate the Saiyans alongside Mario. But before King Koopa is able to answer the question Android 17 steps forward informing Koopa Troopa he has the ability to detect power levels, which would give him the locations of both Saiyans. And wherever the two of them are, you can pretty much assume Mario and the others will be there as well. 

" I can't wait to fight the Saiyans, they won't know what hit them I bet they don't even have the ability to become a Super Saiyan." Trunks says with much energy. 

"A Super Saiyan... that is only a legend." Bardock says. 

" Super Saiyan isn't just a legend Bardock, I have the strength to do it. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

Not being able to help himself, Bardock laughs at what the younger Saiyan said believing it to be a joke. But seeing that Trunks keeps a straight face, he stops while clearing his throat. Moving forward he demands that if what Trunks says is true that he transform right now! The younger Saiyan nods his head informing Bardock that the transformation takes up a lot of energy; and promises to give him an example once they're in battle. With clinched fists Bardock eventually backs off telling him that'll be fine.

" What is a super Saiyan?" Bowser asks becoming very curious. 

" Ooh you'll see." Is all Trunks says. 

" I can't wait to show Mario that we are some one who he doesn't want to mess with." Paratroopa says.  
Putting a finger to his chin King Koopa informs the group that he'll be traveling alongside them. They're most likely going to have their hands full, and the more of them there are; the better. Bowser is the one to lead them out of the castle.

**At the Park**

Close to an hour passes with Bowser and his group coming to a stop slouching over on a hillside looking down on Mario and his group. It may have taken them awhile, but they have finally caught up with their targets; and will use the element of surprise to their advantage. But it is Trunks who notices something jumping from hiding while flying into the air!

" What! those are the Saiyans, I know them! That is Gohan and Goten they are not evil!" Trunks says. 

" They have changed over the years." Bower replies becoming desperate. 

" Hey Goten it's me Trunks get away from Mario he is a villain!" Trunks yells out. 

" What in the world! Trunks is that really you? How did you get here?" Goten asks. 

Trunks again tries to tell Goten to get away from Mario, but there is no movement by the second son of Goku. Bowser Jr. is the next to speak, saying they should stop talking and start fighting. Off to the side Young Link steps up next to Gohan and Goten asking for either of them to explain to the group who that guy is up above. Gohan replies by telling Young Link that now isn't the time.

" You mean to tell me those two Saiyans are my grandson's?" Bardock asks. 

" Yeah that's right, but it seems that they've been tricked somehow!"

But what really gets Trunks thinking is how either Gohan or Goten are alive; not to mention so young. Goten couldn't be older than his early twenties, which really isn't making sense.  
"Hey Dad what are you doing up there." Gohan asks.

"I am not your father, I'm the father of Kakorot." 

" That means he is are grandfather!" Goten says.

The eyes of both Gohan and Goten widen with the tension increasing hearing this late development!

"It looks like this is about to get ugly." Sonic says. 

Stepping forward Bowser puts a finger out in front of him, giving the order for his squad to attack! Both Goten and Gohan fly up into the sky, floating off against Android 17 and Trunks. Bardock turns his attention to the Echidna Knuckles running in that direction while Bowser makes his way over to Mario. Paratroopa walks over to Young Link, while Koopa Troopa makes his way over to Luigi. 

"I guess I'll take on Sonic." Shy Guy says. 

"Man why did I have to get the easy looking guy, that sucks. I'll make short work of this." Sonic says. 

"Lets get this party started." Bowser says standing in front of Mario. 

Being the first to attack Bowser punches Mario in the stomach and then kicks him to the ground. Mario gets back on his feet fast and starts punching Bowser continuously fast in the chest and stomach. 

"Before we begin, tell me what your name is?" Bardock asks. 

"I am Knuckles the Echidna." 

"Well my name is Bardock and I am going to pound you right into the ground." 

Bardock and Knuckles start off by throwing kicks and punches at one another. Knuckles side kicks Bardock in the ribs which makes Bardock angry with both coming at each other fast. Sonic finishes off Shy Guy quickly. 

"Well that was easy." The Hedgehog says to himself. 

"Now that you have defeated him you must go up against me." Bowser Jr. says stepping forward. 

"Fine by me." Is all the Hedgehog says. 

"So what are you supposed to be some kind of elf?" Paratroopa asks looking at the Hylian. 

Young Link doesn't reply just running toward paratroopa and performing a jump kick that  
sends Paratroopa to the ground. Paratroopa flips back onto his feet. The two continue to battle matching the other blow for blow. 

"Goten Mario is evil and if you are going to work with him than I'm going to have to take you down." Trunks says making himself clear. 

"Trunks you have to understand that Bowser is tricking you like he did me and Gohan, Bowser is the only bad guy around here." Goten replies. 

"Well Goten you leave me with no choice but to take you down, and there will be know holding back." Trunks replies.

Focusing his energy Trunks powers up transforming into a Super Saiyan with Goten floating off to the side not wanting to fight his old childhood friend. 

"I guess you leave me no choice." Goten says tightening his fists. 

Powering up the youngest son of Goku does the same transforming into a Super Saiyan, ready to begin his battle against Trunks. It's no secret in the past that Trunks has had his number, but that was a long time ago. Young Link looks up with a glare in his eyes surprised to see that this other fighter has the ability to turn golden! 

" What that other guy can turn golden to?" 

Paratroopa takes advantage of Link being off guard throwing a punch at the Hylian. 

"Stay still so I can punch you Mario." Bowser says throwing out several jabs. 

"What's wrong Bowser it seems you cant hit me, maybe if you lost some pounds." Mario says. 

"Why you dirty good for nothing plumber." Bowser yells out. 

Jumping up Mario kicks Bowser in the chest knocking his foe off balance who attempts to breath fire at him, but Mario dodges. Luigi swings Koopa Troopa all over the place, until he tosses him into the rocks. Sonic circles around Bowser JR punching him but Bowser JR can do nothing due to Sonic's speed and quickness. Bardock graved Knuckles and smashed his face into the ground, but then Knuckles kicks Bardock onto a slide located in the park which shatters on impact! 

"Nice one Knuckles, but it will not save you." Bardock says. 

" Lets begin Gohan." Android 17 says. 

" As you wish." Gohan says. 

Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan charging 17 throwing fast punches and kicks at him, 17 blocks everything but has a hard time following up with a move of his own due to Gohan's speed. 17 then shoots a couple Ki blast at Gohan but has them knocked away. 

"Slow down you stupid Hedgehog so I can even have a chance against you." Bowser Jr. says. 

"Sorry little Junior, but that just isn't going to happen." Sonic says. 

Bowser opens his mouth trying to blow fire at Mario, but Mario flips out of it's path showing his great athletic ability. 

"You sure have gotten good over the years Goten. I remember the days when I could defeat you without too much effort" Trunks compliments. 

"Talk is cheap just shut up and fight." Goten replies. 

If there is one thing Goten knows, it is that Trunks is really good with mind games just like his father Vegeta. The two of them continue fighting each other at the level of Super Saiyan. Goten knocking Trunks down onto the ground fires off a Ki blast, but Trunks quickly gets back up continuing battle against Goten. Bardock lifts up a car that was near bye the park throwing it toward Knuckles, but he kicks it out of the way showing his great strength. 

"Wow that little guy is strong, that's for shore." Bardock says impressed by the raw strength of Knuckles. 

"Now get ready Trunks, Kamehameha!" Goten says powering up one of his father's most iconic moves.  
"Buster Canon." Trunks yells out. 

The two blasts collide with one another creating quiet a bang! 

"What a huge explosion." Young Link says. 

"Bowser you should just give up you will never be able to defeat me." Mario says. 

"I have come too far I am not just going to give up now." 

"I say it's time we finish this Trunks." 

"Ok Goten let's do it." 

Luigi finally finishes off Koopa Troopa, knocking him out cold with a good left hook. 

"Everyone enough playing around...DESTROY Mario and his friends now!" King Koopa yells out.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Eyes Open to truth

**The Super Adventure **

**Chapter Seven: Eyes Open to truth**

Staring at one another neither King Koopa or his long time enemy make a move just circling the other down looking for what could be a good move to get in. Fighting isn't always just about throwing kicks and punches, but can also be like a game of chess trying to figure out what is on the mind of the other.

" Well Mario it has been fun, with you and I being enemies but that is all about to end." Bowser says.

Running forward King Koopa smashes his fist into the face of Mario; but before he's able to follow up with another move, Young Link shoots an arrow which goes right into Bowser's hand. Pulling the projectile from his hand, he roars out in agony feeling much pain! He's got to hand it to the kid in green, that was a very clever move, using the advantage of Bowser having his full attention on Mario. 

" Darn that one really hurt, you're going to pay for that little punk!" 

Standing off to the side, the Hylian just smiles preparing himself for whatever Bowser might do next. Some yards away both Knuckles and Bardock continue to fight one another at top speed. Neither of the two seem to back down, giving it their all; but it is Bardock who really has a lot on his mind concerning this furry red fighter. How is this individual to keep up with a full blood Saiyan in battle? 

" Wow Goten your fighting style is great, too bad you are on the bad side you would have made a good sparing partner; not to mention teammate." 

" You seem a bit confused old friend, for it is you who is working for that no good Bowser. He tried to trick Gohan and I, just as he is doing you now." 

Ignoring the words of Goten he is more than ready to continue this fight. The good thing about this all, is that he has never lost to Goten in a fight, and it won't be happening here today either. Hovering away from the other gives them some space; with both Saiyan's taking this opportunity to fully power up! Back down below Young Link pulls out a bomb throwing it toward Bowser, but before it's able to hit King Koopa some one with great speed knocks it out of the way. 

" What the heck, who is that guy Sonic's brother or cousin?" Links says. 

Standing tall is an individual with similar physical attributes to Sonic, but displays black fur along with strips of red within his spiky black hair.

" What are you doing here Shadow?" Sonic asks. 

" I saw a fight going on and got interested. But what are you doing in the mushroom Kingdom Sonic?" Shadow replies with a question.

Standing in place without replying, Sonic could ask him the same thing. The blue hedgehog came here strictly to take a short vacation from the outside world, but it would seem even with his speed even he can't out run drama. Stepping forward with crossed arms Sonic explains to Shadow all of what is going on and not to fight on the side of Bowser. 

"Well isn't that just great; another fighter on Mario's side, as if there wasn't already enough as it is." Bowser says with obvious agitation.

At this point there really is no point in trying to fight a battle they can't win. It isn't known which side has more strength or power overall, but the numbers don't favor Bowser or his squad one bit. Yelling at the tops of his lungs, King Koopa calls for everyone within his group to retreat

"Well you're lucky for now Goten. But be aware you haven't seen the last of me." 

Dashing forward at top speed; Trunks smashes his knee into Goten's stomach Quickly flying to the ground afterward coming to a stop next to Bowser. Android 17 ends the fight against Gohan hovering down next to Bowser. All of King Koopa's gang come up next to him except for Bardsock who was knocked out by Gohan from behind while still in battle with Knuckles.

"We will just have to leave him... MARIO... you haven't seen the last of us!" Bowser yells out making himself clear. 

Goten wants to stop them from leaving, but his older brother steps in front of him informing him they'll get them next time. All of them just watch as King Koopa disappears over the top of a hill With Gohan looking down and over at the unconscious Bardock.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Young Link says. 

"Don't get to happy, those guy's will be back with a plan; trust me." Luigi says sounding nervous. 

Powering down back to normal is both Gohan and Goten with Goten hovering down from the sky back onto the ground next to everyone else. They might as well enjoy their victory now, because it is uncertain how long it'll be before Bowser attacks once again. But given the fact they know ahead of time, the group will be able to better prepare themselves for the next encounter. 

"So who is the new guy?" Goten asks.

The black Hedgehog known as Shadow introduces himself to all of the group who have never crossed paths or met with him ever. But through it all he labels Sonic as being inferior to him in every meaning of the word, which as a response gets Sonic chuckling seeing this as a joke. 

"So what should we do with that Saiyan?" Luigi asks. 

" I say we finish him while he is still unconscious." YLink suggests. 

"A better idea would be to take him back to Mario or Luigi's place, and question him when he awakes." Goten replies 

" I like the way you think, what's your name?" Shadow asks.

Goten replies by giving his name as well as introducing his older brother Gohan to Shadow as well. Killing is not something Goten wishes to do, and the more they can avoid the option the better. Situations don't always have to be solved with violence, if both sides are willing to talk it over. Walking over while bending down, it is Gohan who lifts up Bardock over his shoulder. 

"I'll fly him back to Mario's house. None of you need to worry about me, even if he were to wake up and try and attack; I can defend myself." 

Before he is able to make another move, Mario hands him the key to his place. Waving to everyone Gohan takes to the air flying off out of sight. YLink walks over to Shadow introducing himself, with Mario and Luigi doing the same. Turning his attention away from the sky Shadow looks over at Sonic resting his hands with on his waist challenging his rival/ally to a race. Sonic just sort of laughs again feeling Shadow is just messing around; but observing his facial expression he can see this is no joke.

"Look pal I'm all for the competition, but do you really think now is the time for this? Plus I still want to know why you are here in the mushroom kingdom? Heck an even better question is how did you know this place exist?" Sonic asks.

"Downtown Mushroom and back...on your mark...get set...GO!" Shadow yells out.

Everyone's eyes widen within the group to see both hedgehogs disappear so fast! But the funny thing is that Sonic basically got suckered into racing Shadow without really having a choice in the matter.

"Dang those two are fast." YLink says. 

"You can say that again, it really is amazing how they did that." 

"Once those two get back we will all head over to Mario's house to get some answer's out of that fallen fighter." Luigi says. 

Knuckles is the one to speak informing that his name is Bardock. Waiting for over two minutes, both Sonic and Shadow return with Shadow barely beating Sonic.

"That really doesn't count; you had a head start." Sonic complains. 

"Don't make excuses, I guess the better guy always' wins right Sonic." Shadow says with a smirk. 

Luigi makes it known that he is quiet impressed by the speed of them both and would give up almost anything to have a natural gift like that. First off you'd always be on time for everything, never having to worry about being late for anything. Moving forward Goten asks Sonic if he has anymore friends who traveled along with him to this kingdom. The Hedgehog answers with no.

"I know this might be out of nowhere, but do you like... have a girlfriend? As I said really random, just interested."

Mario as well as many of the others look up at Goten seeming a bit confused on why he'd ask something like that. 

"No." Sonic answers with one word. 

"What are you talking about Sonic? Amy rose is your girlfriend." Knuckles says while chuckling. 

"No she is not, now shut it Knuckles!" Sonic snaps! 

Before the conversation is able to continue Mario gets the attention of them all informing the group that now would be a good time to return back to his home. Leading the way is Mario with them all walking not too far behind. It takes them no longer than thirty minutes to arrive. In front of Mario's front yard Gohan has laid Bardock with on the grass. Just incase he awoke and turned violent it would be better if it wasn't inside. 

" I'll go inside and get some water so we can wake him up." Mario informs. 

"Even if he tries to attack he will be out numbered, so he will not stand a chance." YLink says. 

Young Link also goes on to add that he is thankful this Bardock person is not on par with Goten or Gohan in strength. Mario comes out with a bucket of water pouring it on Bardock's face, awakening him instantly. Gohan and Goten are the first to approach him standing over Bardock. 

"We want answer's and fast so no messing around." Goten says making himself clear. 

Sitting up in place Bardock shakes his head while rubbing at his eyes, with a headache.

"So what will you do to me if I don't talk." 

"You don't want to know, so start talking." Gohan says trying to get in his head. 

"You can start by telling us where you were before Bowser brought you here." 

"How did you know that Bowser brought me to this place?" 

"We know because he zapped us here to and told us to kill Mario, but we soon found out Bowser was the evil one." Gohan informs. 

"So you're telling me that freak set me up!"

With tight fists Bardock isn't sure what to say, now feeling like a puppet! It reminds him of those times back when he was working for the evil tyrant Frieza! Gohan continues to speak giving even more information which pretty much confirms they're telling the truth. 

"I'm sorry I did not get to introduce myself properly, I'm Bardock your grandfather. Well according to Trunks you're the sons of Kakarot, who was my birth son."

The heart rate of them both increases drastically hearing this information finding it very hard to believe at all! The three of them talk back and forth and with Bardock bringing up the name Frieza speaking about when he eliminated the entire Saiyan race brings chills to the back of Gohan who remembers fighting against Frieza centuries ago on planet Namek! Eventually the three of them join in a group hug. 

"So Bardock are you going to enter the tournament with all of us." YLink asks. 

"I suppose I will. But shouldn't we be going after Bowser?" 

"I say we let them bring the fight to us. Perhaps we can all get in some more training a little bit later" Knuckles says. 

Luigi agrees with both statements by Knuckles, saying that they should just ignore Bowser for the time being and get into shape for the tournament. They may not know just yet, but they're all very anxious to see what they'll be up against when entering the tournament.

"Hey Bardock can you transform into a Super Saiyan like Gohan and Goten?" Luigi asks.

Listening to Luigi's question really gets the blood flowing of Bardock! Gohan and Goten are Super Saiyan's! Standing in place for what seems like forever, Bardock doesn't say a word completely stunned.

"Maybe in an hour or to we can go pick up some lunch." Shadow suggests breaking the silence. 

"Good idea, maybe we can stop down at the market or something." Goten adds. 

**Back at Bowser's castle**

Pacing around within the main room of the castle is King Koopa who reflects on their encounter with Mario in his group. The Dragon/turtle is brought back to reality with everyone from his squad entering into the room.

"We all did good against Mario, until that other Hedgehog showed up." Bowser says. 

" Why did you have us leave, I could have finished off Gohan. Once that was taken care of the others would have been nothing to me." Android 17 says.

"Don't worry Juunanagou, we'll have another shot at then." Bowser says. 

Bowser Jr. complains saying that the blue hedgehog was much to fast and worries how any of them can consistently keep up with his speed.

**TO Be Continue**


	8. Time To Train

**The Super Adventure **

**Chapter 8**: **Time to Train**

Defeating Mario in no way will be an easy task, and with the two Saiyans known as Goten and Gohan at his side will only make it that much tougher. Planning will be part of what needs to happen, but actually going out in doing it is another story.

"I think it would be beneficial for us to train harder, in order to better our chances against those guys." Trunks says. 

"Yeh we will show them we are not a team to be messed with. Goten does look like a tough guy, he can do all the fancy tricks like you, how do you Saiyans turn golden like that?" Paratroopa asks.

"It is called Super Saiyan, it's a transformation that a powerful Saiyan can do."

Back within the home of Mario, the group just stands around; and it is in fact Bardock who offers to buy everyone lunch. But just as everyone should be thinking, Shadow asks the obvious question on how does he have any money or coins, due to the fact he just got on this planet. The Saiyan replies by letting them know, he along with everyone else who were in his group were given some pocket change by Bowser.

"Ok I'll go with you, I also brought some cash." Sonic says. 

Walking next to Sonic and Bardock, Mario hands them each ten coins to help with the payment. If anything, they will all most certainly need their energy for what they could be facing later in the day. Waving to the group, the two of them walk down the road and are eventually out of sight. 

"Hey Shadow are you and Sonic brothers?" YLink asks.  
Shadow:" I thought I already told you that I'm not related to that hedgehog!" Shadow says with clear agitation.

Being compared with Sonic can be a compliment, but him personally just can't stand it. In most ways, Shadow sees Sonic as a competitor to himself oddly. 

"I don't know if we've already asked, but...Shadow are entering the tournament coming in a couple right?"

"Sounds good to me, how do I enter?" 

"I'll fill you in on that bit of information later. Who knows, maybe you and I will get a chance to face each other." Knuckles replies.

"After lunch we will need to start the training session." Luigi adds. 

While standing around, the group of heroes talk about several different things, which mainly focus on their past experiences. Each and everyone of them has a good story to tell, especially because of their unique and unbelievable the next twenty minutes both Bardock and Sonic return with the food. What they have brought back with them is a combination of burgers, fries and kentucky fried chicken along with drinks for everyone.

"What took you guy's so long, I thought you were fast Sonic!" Shadow says. 

" Hey Shadow the people at the restaurant kept getting our order wrong." Sonic replies trying to defend himself. 

Mario leads everyone inside where the cut through the back door entering into the back area of his yard. Out in the mid section sits a table, which is where everyone walks over taking a seat at. Having a seat, the bags of food are passed around with everything being divided evenly amongst them all. It takes no more than thirty minutes for them to finish eating, with other things on the agenda to do. Everyone gets up from the table cleaning up the entire area. After doing so, all of them travel over to the public Mushroom Kingdom park. When arriving, it ist decided by the group, that two individuals will sparr at a time while everyone else watches.

"Ready...Fight!" Goten says with energy.

The first two up are both Link and Luigi to get things started off. Young Link runs toward Luigi trying to slash him, with the plumber dodging Kicking YLink in the stomach and then knocking him to the ground. Luigi kicks the Sword out of Young Link's hand, he then starts throwing a lot of punches to his stomach. Ultimately Young Link is defeated being knocked to the ground.

"Huh I win that was to easy. Up next, Gohan Versus Knuckles." Luigi says with a lot of energy.

"Alright lets get this little thing started." Knuckles says stretching out a little.  
Gohan and Knuckles walked to the center of the park.

Goten again is the one to call out begining the match. Knuckles starts throwing punches and kicks at Gohan, who blocks them kicking at the Echidna fast! Knuckles gives Gohan a surprise hit, totally catching him off guard. Knuckles punches Gohan in the face and kicks him to the ground. Gohan hops back up with a smile on his face. flying into the air and over to Knuckles Gohan start punching him in the stomach, he then grabbs him by his hair throwing him to the ground. Knuckles quickly getst back on his feet. Knuckles and Gohan throw fast punches and kicks at one another. 

"Now this is what I call a fight, how can that human Gohan do so good against Knuckles?" Shadow asks. 

"Have you already forgotten that Gohan and I are Saiyans not humans." Goten replies. 

Gohan unleashes the Kamehameha wave which Knuckles jumps out of the way of before the blast is able to connect with him.

"So your a quick one, but that won't be a problem." Gohan says to himself. 

Knuckles and Gohan continue punching at the same time with their fists smashing right into each other. Knuckles quickly kicks Gohan in the face, Gohan counters with a punch in the chest of Knuckles; they then jump away from each other. 

"This battle is brutal." Sonic says. 

Gohan charges Knuckles smashing right into him dead on, Knuckles as a result goes flying into a tree in the other direction. 

"Now your finished try dodging this, Kamehameha!" Gohan yells out!

Knuckles is able to pull himself out of the tree, but the blast hits him sending through the tree and onto the ground.

"Gohan wins." Goten again says. 

Knuckles jumps to his feet in defeat. 

"You alright Knuckles." Gohan asks.

"Yup I feel great, that match was good you shore are a good fighter." 

"Thanks so are you, where did you learn all of those fighting styles." 

Knuckles informs the first son of Goku that he'll let him know about that later. Both shake hands with Gohan with the training session continuing with the next two up.

**To Be Continue**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Super Adventure Chapter 9**  
by Kristoffer Garrett.

Traveling down a hall with several torches lit on both sides of him, King Koopa makes his way to the main room where the rest of everyone should be awaiting him. If he wants to have any success in putting an end to the Super Mario brothers, he'll have to be patient; something which may not be his greatest strength. Entering through a door into the front area, he can see that most everyone has been awaiting him. 

" We will continue our assault on Mario when the tournament day arrives." Bowser informs. 

" I still don't understand why Goten would turn against good, it just doesn't seem like him. That goes for Gohan as well, something just doesn't feel right." Trunks sort of whispers to himself. 

Bowser Jr. tries to explain to him that the Goten and Gohan he knew in the past are gone, and that these are two different individuals who have taken a turn for the worse. He goes on to tell him they'll have to take them out, and that sometimes talking just doesn't get the job done. Giving it a little thought, Trunks couldn't agree more; but at the same time still isn't sure what to think about all of this. Android 17 lets it be known that he'll take down Gohan personally himself. Something that really bothers Bowser at the moment is that Bardock has not returned, which could mean Mario and whoever else could have consumed him of the truth! Petey Piranha decides next time they engage the Super Mario brothers, he'll be coming along as well.

" That Sonic guy was pretty fast, I couldn't even touch him. I don't know that we have speed on our side to keep up with something of that caliber." Shy Guy says. 

"They also have that Shadow the hedgehog on their side as well. It makes me wonder where some of these guys are coming from." Bowser says while pacing. 

Android 17 again assures Bowser not to worry; it may seem that their enemy has the advantage but if they play their cards right it can be flipped in their favor. It is then Trunks who asks what their next plan of attack will be; going at them head on most likely wouldn't be the greatest idea. At the moment King Koopa isn't for sure yet, and lets everyone know that he'll think it over before deciding. Dismissing himself from the group, he enters into a back room.

Hyrule

Through his most recent travels; the Gerudo King known as Ganondorf has obtained an orb which upon request can show him the location of anyone he wishes. Speaking loud and clear, he asks for it to show him the whearabouts of the Hylian Link. Starting up a cloud of dust appears through the ball and in moments the one he seeks appears.  
Ganon:" Show me the one named Link." 

" Well I see he has made some new friends, but they will be no threat against me with my incredible power."

Riding on a horse throughout Hyrule field there is nothing which bothers him concerning this whole ordeal concerning the hero of time. Giving it some thought on whether or not to go after Link at this time, he decides it best to wait; a plan forming in his head.

Mushroom Kingdom

Having finished up their small training session, Mario along with the rest of everyone else decide to meet up with Yoshi and a few of the folks he spends time with. Before for Progressing anywhere, Mario introduces Yoshi to anyone he isn't familiar with; vise versa. After doing so Yoshi leads them through a back gate to where everyone hangs out. 

"Hey what's up Mario and Luigi?" Boshi asks. 

"Good seeing you Boshi, you're entering the tournament aren't you? I hope you have been training trying to get in top shape." Luigi says. 

"Yup!, Me Yoshi and Droshi are all going to be in it. You don't have to worry about us, we'll be in top form." Boshi replies.

Stepping into sight a few moments later is Droshi who informs the group he's been swimming for most of the day due to the heated conditions. It is the only way he's truly been able to stay dry. Looking around to see new faces, he turns to Luigi asking who these people are. Just as Yoshi he's introduced to everyone, giving them his name as well exchanging a few hand shakes. 

"So Droshi what kind of fighting styles do you know. Growing up I was trained by father, but also had the luxury of taking some lessons from a guy named Piccolo." Gohan tells. 

"I know a few styles that I learned from Blackie, he use to be leader of us all until Boshi defeated him in Combat." Droshi lets be known. 

"So how many of you dino guy's are a group?" Goten asks in no way trying to be rude. 

Boshi lets him know that in this particular area there are about twenty of them, but goes on to say there are much more of the on Yoshi's Island. It is a beautiful peaceful place without much to worry about like here in the Mushroom Kingdom and several other places. It is also noted that sometimes Yoshi spends a certain amount of his time with Princess Toadstool.

"I guess that means there will be more competition in the tournament, I love a nice challenge. I'm sure there will be several others attending as well; does anyone have any clue how large the roster will be?" Shadow asks. 

"I don't think any of us can say for sure yet; I do wonder how every thing is going to be set up. Hopefully it'll be organized." Mario says. 

"So will peach and Daisy be there to watch you and luigi in the Tournament." Droshi asks snickering a bit. 

Both brothers look at the other knowing exactly what Droshi is getting at, but don't want to get into that at all. Both ladies have busy schedules and won't always be around, which is understandable.

"No they will not." Mario says. 

" I just hope there are know tricky stuff at the competition." Young Link says, hating the thought of deception. 

" I know what you mean." Goten says agreeing.

"Hey Knuckles should I go get tails, to see if he wants to enter. I think he might enjoy the competition."

Crossing his arms looking Sonic directly in his eyes, Knuckles shakes his head.

"No that is a waste of are time, he wouldn't have a chance of winning anyway." 

"Ain't that the truth." Shadow says agreeing. 

Stepping off to the side away from the group, Droshi lets everyone know that he'll be returning to the pool area to hang out with the rest of his friends. Most everyone says goodbye waving to him; Droshi walking in the opposite direction with his back turned to them all. Through it all Luigi's cell phone rings, the super Mario brother answering it immediately.

"Hey Luigi, it's me toad I was just calling to see if you still wanted the hot tub installed in your back yard?" 

"That would be great, but don't let the construction guys start on it yet; I'm still now sure which side of the patio I'd like it." Luigi replies.  
Toad:" Ok." 

Talking it over a little, both Luigi and Toad hang up. 

"Hey Gohan and Goten, Later Luigi and I are going to take you guy's shopping for some more clothes, since you only have one pair." 

"Sounds good to me." Goten says. 

Gohan accepts and thanks Mario for the offer; he was really begining to worry what would happen if he had to wear this clothing for too much longer. It is decided for the remainder of the time that is left before the tournament begins; everyone except Mario will be staying at Luigi's Mansion.

"Gohan and Goten... what does it fill like when you are flying?" Young Link asks out of curiousity. 

"It feels great, like all the weight is just taken off of you." Gohan replies. 

Goten adds that is was in fact Gohan who happened to be the one to teach him to fly when he was around the age of seven. It has sure come in handy ever since.

Back at Bowser's castle

Everything is calm and silent for the most part; Trunks sitting at a table with a few Koopa turtles going over the set plan on how they'll attack once they engage. In order to be successful they'll need to play to their strengths and not let their enemies take advantage of any mistakes they make. But than out of nowhere, the front door to the castle gets a knock; Bowser instantly asking for Android 17 to go check on who it may be. Pushing off the wall he had leaned up against, 17 walks across the room opening the door. 

"Who the heck are you?" He asks. 

"I am Doctor Robotnik, and I can help you destroy... Sonic!" 

Standing from where he sits, Bowser asks the individual to step inside and make himself at home, wanting to hear what he has to say.

"I witnessed your group fighting against Sonic Knuckles and Shadow; enemies of mine, along with some other unidentified fighters... so what do you say?" 

Exchanging a few words with this unknown guy, King Koopa isn't sure if he should trust him, but at the same time he could uses some extra help. The two shake hands both grinning hoping to accomplish great things. 

"Paratroopa, get are guest something to drink." 

" Yes sir." Paratroopa replies.

Momentarily, things could be turning for the better in their favor; he can't wait to see what this Dr. Robotnik brings to the table.

**To be **


	10. Aboard Doom Ship

**Super Adventure **

**CHP 10: Aboard Doom Ship**

Having left the remainder of the group, Goten and Gohan travel at the side of Mario who leads them through one of the Mushroom kingdom's best malls. He was given extra coins by Toad and Luigi to help pay for however much the total comes up to. Goten waves at some of the ladies who do the same. His older brother perceives it from the corner of his eye, choosing to only shake his head.

"Alright boys now that we're here I'll let you two lead the way…after all I have no idea what sort of dressing style suits you." Mario implies.

"Sounds good to me, but I suggest we all stay together so we don't lose track of each other." Gohan emphasizes.

The two of them agree with his proposition. Before they continue any further; Goten walks across the room taking a drink from the water fountain. After doing so he places both his hands in the side pockets of his pants letting his older brother lead the way. Mario takes a peek out of a glass window they pass by glancing at the vivid sun. He loves this kind of weather, but the heat is a bit more extreme than usual.

"I've been meaning to ask you something…besides that oversized turtle who else has given this part of town trouble? In my days back on the earth where we came from we faced our share of bad guys." Goten tells.

"There have been others, but Koopa is a constant and stands out among them all. I wouldn't consider King Koopa a brutal being, but his methods and visions for the Mushroom Kingdom are wrong." Mario says.

The younger of the two Saiyan's agrees with the opinion of Mario concerning Bowser. When Gohan and he were working alongside Bowser he didn't seem like too bad a dude, which is why they were so easily convinced that what he was telling them was the truth. The first son of Goku gives it some deliberation comparing Bowser with some of their lethal enemies in that past such as Majin Buu or Frieza! When you look at it that way, he really isn't so evil. Goten stops the group of three pointing at a sportswear store.

"This looks like my kind of place; let's go check out what's inside." Goten says.

They follow him into the store, where Goten makes his way over to the area of the shoes and shorts. Everyone else from their group returned back to Luigi's Mansion awaiting their arrival. Bardock chose not to go with them, preferring to go shopping for more clothing at a later time. Everyone kind of does their own thing. Later in the evening the official registration for the tournament will begin, and all participants and fighters will be given a room at the venue they've got set up just off tournament grounds. The matches themselves will take place tomorrow or the day after.

Out in the galaxy somewhere

Someone stands in a dark room looking out of a large window at the various stars. This person stands inside a massive space ship, or more so a battleship. It is one of the largest up to date with some of the best weaponry. He wears a white phantom mask, having a red and white combination cape to go with it. In the next second there is a knock at the door in which he invites his worker to enter.

"Sir the one you have requested is here and has a lot of questions. He's confused on how he's back in the world of the living."

"Bring him in…I'll take it from here."

"Yes master Jitzzu."

Doing as he was asked the particular person is brought into the room.

"Stop me if I'm wrong…but it is Cell you go by? Before you ask any questions I'll clarify to you that I'm the reason you have returned to the world of the living, but I must also let you know that we're currently in the core of the multi verse. My name is Jitzzu and I know you would love nothing more than to help me after you hear what I've got to say."

"I'm listening."

Jitzzu paces back and forth for a few seconds putting two fingers up to his chin.

"Don't say anything before I'm finished speaking. I know all about your history and how you were created by some scientist or something down those lines that went by the name doctor Gero. Stop me if I'm wrong, but you were originally created to destroy the one who many knew as Goku." Jitzzu says turning to cell.

The ultimate weapon created by Dr. Gero, can't believe what he's hearing from this individual that he never set eyes on until today.

"Anyway that was a long time ago and we know how that story ended. Moving along it has been brought to my attention that the two sons of your greatest enemy have been resurrected somehow. Though I'm sure you're only familiar with Gohan."

Cell's fists stiffen at the mention of that name, remembering it as clear as day falling to the Saiyan! He had the earthlings beat until he allowed for things to procrastinate leading to Gohan's remarkable transformation which eventually lead to his defeat.

"The other is Goten…he's the second son to Goku. No need to worry, Goku himself is long gone and the only one someone of your strength level really has to worry about is Gohan. His younger brother is not quite on par in strength. The reason for me bringing you back is very simple, I've got a hunger for conquer much like yourself and could use someone of your talents."

Cell maintains his position listening to the rest of what he has to say, finding that he's becoming more interested by the minute.

"But before I go on I need to know that you will be a good team player, because it won't just be the two of us?"

Before he's able to continue there is another knock at the door; again being one of his service people informing Jitzzu that the rest of the individuals he requested are now aboard the battleship.

"Bring them in." Jitzzu says.

Cell moves off to the side stepping away from the pathway to the door. His eyes narrow at the two characters that walk through the door finding them and their attire/appearances to be odd at best. One of them looks like an oversized penguin dressed in some type of red fur jacket and hat to go with it and the other is suited up in silver armor from head to toe. Jitzzu nods his head giving his assistant the cue to shut the door.

"I want answers now of why I'm here! And it had better be QUICK!" The one in the silver armor yells lifting up his right hand which displays two long blades.

Jitzzu laughs; loving the energy and anger that comes from the one in armor.

"I can see that we're all a little impatient so I'll get right into it. Glad to see you both could make it King Dedede and Oroku Saki…or would you prefer the Shredder?" Jitzzu asks looking at the one in armor.

"It's not like we had a choice." King Dedede says with a glare.

The Shredder does not reply to the question asked by the man wearing the phantom mask. Jitzzu notifies the two that the other standing next to the wall is Cell and that they're all going to be team members from here on out. Dedede scratches at his head becoming more confused on why he has been brought here. Shredder is the one to laugh finding the comment by Jitzzu to be amusing.

"Me working with the two of them…now that's funny," Shredder laughs some more, "You have one second to send me back to my world before I cut your throat open."

Jitzzu grins loving what he sees from the Shredder, this is the kind of hatred and anger they need on this team to be feared by the galaxies.

"I will help you kill the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles if you shut up and hear what I have to say."

Right then Shredder becomes silent straightening his posture.

"That's more like it." Jitzzu says.

King Dedede steps forward in front of the other two raising his left hand which doesn't hold the massive hammer.

"Why am I here exactly?" He asks.

Jitzzu walks toward 3D putting an arm around his neck explaining to him that he knows he isn't such a bad guy like the rest of them in this room.

"The reason you're here is because I've heard you have a small rivalry with the powerful being Kirby. I'd like for you to take him out, and if you'd like to drop out of this team after doing so, I would understand." Jitzzu whispers into his ear.

After giving him that small bit of info he removes his arm from around his neck, making his way back to the mid section of the room facing the three of them.

"I am orchestrating a tournament that will take place in dimension GyX-twenty two and your greatest enemies will be taking part in it. Well at least I'm sure Kirby will, and I'm positive Gohan and Goten will be entering. From my projected list that would leave open two spots out of two hundred fifty fighters. Which of the two turtles would you like for my men to nab and bring to the tournament grounds?" Jitzzu asks Shredder directly.

Shredder clinches his fist making it clear that he wants all four of them dead, including their material arts rat master! Jitzzu tells Shredder to lower his voice and to give him the names of the two he wants demolished first. Having enough of this place and of this guy, Shredder sprints toward him! Jitzzu puts one hand out in front of him sending Shredder back in the other direction using some type of telekinesis. Cell crosses his arms smirking off to the side.

"I'm the one calling the shots here, now give me the names?"

Shredder gives in saying that he's ready to cooperate. Jitzzu steadily sets him down in which Shredder dusts himself off.

"Leonardo is the one who has given my clan and me the most trouble! He's undoubtedly the first who needs to be taken out. As for the other let's make it the one second in command…Raphael. The rat is far from his prime, and without the two of them, my clan should be able to take out the remaining three no problem." Shredder says.

"That's good to hear; I'll send some of my best guys to apprehend the two you've suggested. This tournament will purely be to observe them; we'll initiate the actual attack after the tournament concludes. The three of you can take a few minutes to get more acquainted with each other. There is one final member who will be joining this team. His name is Ganondorf."

**Worlds away**

A few miles away from the kingdom of Sarasaland, Princess Peach and Daisy hang around a pool area enjoying the vacation time from their duties back in their respected castles. Peach lays on her stomach with her eyes closed, allowing for Daisy to rub sunscreen oil over her back. A few of the guys in the pool whistle at the two trying to get their attention.

"I hope things are going well back in the mushroom kingdom, I trust Toadsworth has everything under control." Peach says with her eyes still closed.

"Try not to worry it's our time off from all of that." Daisy replies

Off to the right of them a friend of theirs pulls up a chair next to them. His name is Prince Derake Jein. He first met with Daisy but has known them both for over a year.

"I hope you're both enjoying yourselves, this has always been one of my favorite spots." He says.

Both ladies couldn't agree more, loving the relaxing time away from work.

**To Be Continue**


	11. Turtles Added

**The Super Adventure**

**CHP 11: Turtles Added**

Someone moves swiftly through the shadows of the alleyways of the city the world says never sleeps. The individual makes his way to the rooftops taking extra caution to make sure he isn't seen by anyone. The dark figure sprints over the rooftops jumping off one building to another. He looks down on the streets below on some of the vehicles which pass each other by. The individual comes to a complete stop setting his foot over the ledge and leaning forward.

"There has to be some sort of excitement or activity that I can find tonight! I really need to exercise my muscles and get in a little practice. Working on the sand bag back in the lair is starting to get boring." The individual says to himself.

He stays in place marveling the splendid view down below. After about another minute or so he turns looking out at another building. He readies himself to jump, but stops because of a sound which he perceives from his backside. Immediately getting into a fighting stance, he pulls out his two Sai blades. In moments someone steps from the shadows revealing themselves. The individual standing in front of him takes the shape and form of a human, but it is hard for him to say for sure due to all the armor it wears. He focuses in on the face area, but that is completely covered as well.

"You seem speechless Raphael, from what I've heard you're more of a talker. But then again I might be mistaking you with your other brother who wears the orange bandana. By the way where is your brother Leonardo? You and he will be taking part in a little event being set up by my boss."

Raphael's eyes broaden at what is being said by this unknown. He takes another three steps forward putting his Sai's out in front of him. The unknown standing a few feet from him starts laughing.

"I never could understand why warriors like you always take things so serious. I'm not here to fight against you. Trust me when I say there will be more than enough of that where you'll be going."

Raph lowers his two weapons, and from what the speaker believes is that the mutated turtle might want to finally hear all of what he has to say.

"Now that you're apparently in the listening mood, I'll go a little more in depth. The event I speak of is actually more of a material arts tournament, that only you and Leonardo have been invited to due to the limits on the amount of participants who have already registered and or were chosen."

Raphael thinks about what this person says for a few moments, trying to make sense of it.

"Sounds like a nice offer…but what if I was to say no?" Raphael asks.

"Sadly no isn't an option. You have been chosen to take part in this tournament, and I have been sent here to make sure that is what happens."

Raphael scratches at the side of his head before letting out a small laugh. He expects to see some sort of reaction from the one suited up in armor but gets nothing. He glances at him for a few seconds more and gets the vibe the guy in armor wasn't joking about him not having a choice on whether or not to join.

"As I said before I thank you for the offer, but I will not be taking part in your little tournament. Honestly it feels a lot like an ambush." Raph says.

The one in armor snickers as he pulls out a sword walking toward Raphael.

"I'm glad you've chosen to go about this the hard way. It's been quite some time since I've got the chance of facing off against a competent opponent in the higher ranks of proper technique and overall skills in material arts."

Raph has mixed emotions regarding his comment. He knows that out of him and his brothers he's the one who hates shying away from a fight, but at the moment feels like this encounter is unnecessary and uncalled for. Raphael loves the joy of battle more than any of his brothers, but believes this should be handled differently.

"Ok than chump! Let's do this!" Raphael says spinning a Sai, coming to the conclusion this person isn't willing to talk anything out.

Tightening his fists over his weapons Raphael sprints forward attacking! Elsewhere down in the sewers a turtle wearing an orange bandana comes to a stop in front of a wall kicking his skateboard up into his arms. He checks out his surroundings to make sure it is only him. After doing so he turns to a panel located on the upper right of the brick wall punching in a code. Immediately following that the brick wall slides open with him entering and it closing behind him.

"Hey bros…what's going on?"

He looks around to see that his brother wearing the purple bandana works on his computer while his other brother meditates.

"Hey Don, what are you pulling up over there?"

He walks over next to his brother Don or better known to everyone as Donatello setting his skateboard up against a wall. He looks over the shoulder of his brother trying his best to get a glimpse of whatever it is that he's working on.

"You didn't by any chance see Raphael when out there on your routine exercise? If not, then don't worry about it. We all know that he loves to have some time to himself." Donatello asks.

Michelangelo nods his head advising that he saw no sign of Raph when out doing his thing. Mikey steps away from Donatello taking a look over at Leonardo, but knows that now wouldn't be a good time to interrupt his concentration. He walks over and takes a seat on the sofa in front of the television. Mikey glances up at the clock to see that their favorite reporter will be on soon.

"Raph better hurry and get back or he's going to miss April."

Just as Mikey turns his eyes onto the big screen there is the sound of an explosion over in a far corner of the room! Leonardo opens his eyes from meditating, and Donatello stands up from his chair. Both of them look over in that direction to see that smoke begins to fill up the room.

"What the shell is going on!" Mikey shouts, while at the same time standing.

There are over three more explosions that go off in the room in different locations. The room is filled with smoke in no time. The three brothers fall to their knees coughing with watery eyes. Leonardo looks up and can see someone approaching him who's dressed in all armor before falling unconscious.

**Worlds Away**

Gohan and Goten finish up shopping and return to Luigi's mansion alongside Mario. Even though none of them had any idea what sort of taste Bardock has in clothing, Gohan decided to pick him out a couple things. Mario knocks at the door, and in the following moments Knuckles is the one who answers the door.

"Good to see you guys made it back in one piece. I guess you guys should know that the location of the tournament has been changed," Knuckles hands the flyer over to Mario, "A spokes person for the tourney came by when you guys were away."

Mario reads over the information on the flyer and is familiar with the location of the orange pipe which will take them to the destination of where signup and ultimately the tournament itself will launch.

"So what's the name of this place?" Goten asks peeking over the shoulder of Mario.

"It's some place called the Xim Zone, but I've never heard of it." Mario replies.

Gohan scratches at the side of his head finding that to be a very awkward name to say the least. The three of them follow Knuckles inside closing the door behind them. Hanging out in the front room is Shadow while everyone else is out of sight.

"So what's the plan as far as registering goes? What I mean is what time are we planning to go out and officially signup for this thing? It's not like any of us know for sure whether or not there are unlimited spots or not." Shadow says.

"We'll be leaving soon as Gohan and Goten are able to settle in." Mario informs.

From one of the back rooms Luigi enters greeting his brother and the two Saiyans. The small group talks for over a minute. Following that, Luigi leads Gohan and Goten up the stairs to the second floor. Both of them choose a room across from each other. The two of them place their belongings into the chosen space and make their way back to the main floor after doing so.

"Lets 'a give it another thirty minutes before we leave, that'll give the other guys enough time to finish up whatever it is they're doing." Mario suggests.

None in the area have a problem with his idea. In the center of the Multi verse Jitzzu paces back and forth. He rubs at his chin observing one of his men working on some of the equipment. The particular set of stuff is what will help him in locating and bringing Ganondorf to their current position.

"After you're done with that, try and group up the rest of your unit. I want to make sure Samus Aran, Silver the Hedgehog, and Captain Falcon the bounty hunter will be taking part in my tournament among many others. I want the best of the best on display." Jitzzu says.

**To Be Continue**


	12. On their Way

**The Super Adventure**

**CHP 12: On Their Way**

Dedicating a good portion of their time to resting up, luigi gathered everyone into the front room. Holding the flyer to the tournament's info in his left hand Mario let everyone know it was time for them to go. Throughout the group there were feelings of excitement, but at the same time all were anxious to see what the tournament grounds would be like. They also wondered what type of combatants they'd be facing off against. Among them all they had exceptional battle experience and couldn't wait to put it on display.

Opening the front door Mario led everyone outside resting a hand over his waist. Whistling to him Sonic felt things were going too slow and couldn't wait till they made the trip, "I suppose when we get there our best bet is to stay together as a group. There's no telling how many participants will be hanging around."

Nodding his head Gohan agreed entirely, "If we were to get separated there's no telling how tough it might be to try and regroup. Good luck to us all and may the best guy win."

While they continued Shadow's stomach grumbled. He was slightly hungry but knew he could hold off for another hour or so. Standing near the front Knuckles had some things on his mind, and saw the tournament as a chance to try and prove himself. He didn't feel weak by any stretch, but also wasn't sure of his true potential.

"So what are you guys thinking as far as setup? Do you think it will be single or double elimination? Guess it really doesn't matter. The objective is not to lose, and that's exactly what I'll do, "Stretching out Goten walked beside Mario, "I'm so pumped for this event I can hardly wait."

"Just like you I'm ready, but let's not get to ahead of ourselves. We still don't know what type of opponents we'll be facing. But it should be a lot of fun regardless." Sonic added.

Throughout the distance they everyone in the group remained silent thinking about what they might experience. It took over forty minutes for them to arrive in front of the orange pipe that would be responsible for taking them to the tournament grounds. Mario was the first to enter and everyone else followed soon after.

Upon entering into the new world the sky above them was a bright shade of purple and the air was a lot fresher than any of them were accustomed to. Looking around Young Link was surprised by the surroundings wondering if the sky was naturally the color on display.

"Where to now?" Knuckles asked turning to Mario and Luigi.

Glancing down at the flyer in his hand, Mario looked over the small section that gave the information concerning the location. Taking his eyes off the flyer he knew exactly where to go. Sharing the info with everyone else they began their way. Looking over the shoulder of Mario and at the flyer Goten focused on the listed dates.

"Hhhmm wonder why the tournament isn't set to start until the day after tomorrow," Goten scratched at the side of his head not liking that they'd have to sit around for two full days without doing anything, "What the heck do they expect us to do during that time?!"

Playfully slapping his younger brother over the back Gohan moved up next to him, "Try not to think about it too much Goten. I'm sure the ones in charge of hosting this event will have all kinds of entertainment for those of us who arrive early. It really isn't something any of us should worry about"

Listening to his older brother he dropped the whole subject all together. He knew there was no use in complaining about anything. From the back Bardock smiled watching the two of them interact. It made him wonder what his son was like/the father to Goten and Gohan.

**Worlds away**

Doctor Robotnik joined Bowser in one of the control rooms. Since arriving he hadn't got the chance to settle in. When talking with Bowser he could tell there was a small portion of distrust, but that came as no surprise to him. In fact he fully expected it'd turn out that way. Until they were accustomed to one another and the way they did things it would remain that way.

"Why don't you have a seat there, then I'd like for you to get right into it," Bowser suggested to Robotnik taking a seat across from him, "You can start off with the blue hedgehog."

From the moment Robotnik stepped through his front door offering his assistance Bowser had since started making adjustments to his original plan. Putting his hands together Robotnik wasn't sure where to begin, and decided to start with the abilities of his greatest enemy. Just as he began speaking someone knocked at the door.

"Master King Koopa Trunks has returned with Paratroopa and Petey Piranha with the materials you requested. Everyone awaits you in the dining area for further instructions. If now is a bad time I'll inf…"

"I'm on my way right now," Bowser spoke cutting him off. He then turned to Robotnik, "This conversation of ours will have to be put on hold."

Both stood from their positions following the Koopa turtle out of the room and down a staircase. As he had said everyone was hanging around in the dining area. Clearing his throat he gathered everyone into a singular space knowing it was important all in the room heard what he had to say.

"Through my process of evaluating the situation I've decided it best none of you will be taking part in the tournament," Immediately he got grumbles and complaints from those standing around, "I know some if not all of you are disappointed by this decision of mine, but I've got legitimate reasons."

"That's nice to know, you mind elaborating on these reasons?" Android 17 asked standing in a corner of the room with his arms crossed.

The tone of the android caused Bower to clinch his fists not liking it at all. Regardless he put on a smile having no problem with sharing his thought process.

"Since you all seem so eager I'll go right ahead and give you the scraps. If you put some thought to it you'll realize we'll have an advantage over them if we allow them to take part in the tourney while we just sit back and relax. I have one of two options we can move along with."

"And what might those be?" Paratroopa asked showing obvious signs of disinterest.

Noticing this Bowser cracked his knuckles making it clear to them he didn't want another interruption.

"As I was saying, we could ambush them during break periods of the tournament and take them down. But I'm not sure we'd be able to get on the premises without being registered combatants. That brings us to plan B. Attacking them at the conclusion of the tournament could prove very beneficial for us all. Again we'd take them down one at a time, I'm not confident we'd be able to defeat them in a straight fight. All in favor of either let me know which one so that we can decide what we'll do."

As a group they talked it over deciding to go with plan B. There was still a lot he needed to sort out before they'd progress with the decision. Being defeated over and over by his arch nemesis was starting to become a pain. Battling against Mario had its entertaining moments but he was tired of always being on the short end of the stick. Falling to the same person so many times took its toll after awhile.

"You're all excused, feel free to go out and do whatever. Later this evening we'll have another meeting once I set down the foundation of our strategy." Bowser told.

Just as him everyone around could hardly wait to get going. Trunks however didn't know what to think, pondering if what Goten had told him was the truth. If so then it would be he who was fighting for someone who stood for things he'd never stand for. Of them all he was the only one skeptical, and had more questions than answers.

Departing from the group Bowser made his way up a set of stairs heading into one of his studies where he could evaluate the situation further. Elsewhere inside one of his space stations, Jitzzu entered into a maintenance room.

"What is the latest on Silver and or Samus?"

"Our guys are still working on trying to pin point Samus's location, but Silver the Hedgehog has been spotted and should be in route to the tournament grounds as we speak if all goes right."

Jitzzu loved the sound of that, tapping his henchmen over the shoulder exiting out. His next set of business was to get an update on what was happening with the progress in locating Ganondorf. The Gerudo king would play a huge role in his team's success.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
